Douce Déliquescence
by Ilda
Summary: S'aimer, se marier, se jurer fidélité. Ils se voulaient pragmatiques, pourtant ils y ont cru, avec la tendre naïveté qui caractérise les jeunes couples. Mais que reste-t-il après 30 ans de mariage, quand doutes et vicissitudes hantent chaque pas? HG/DM. COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes!

Résolution 2012: revenir publier ce site, qui, avouons-le, et particulièrement doué pour nous faire passer d'innombrables nuits blanches.  
>En effet, j'avais à l'esprit depuis plusieurs mois une fic HGSS (on ne se refait pas!) et, mettant ma procrastination naturelle de côté, j'ai commencé récemment à la coucher sur le papier.

Sauf que voilà, Draco, mécontent d'être laissé à l'écart cette fois-ci, s'est montré particulièrement subversif; d'où cette fic qui tient plutôt du divertissement neuronal et de l'exercice de style (Merlin sait à quel point je déteste écrire des dialogues -et ils me le rendent bien!)

Avant de vous laisser tranquille, quelques précisions s'imposent: cette fic se situe hors du monde de JKR: pas de Poudlard, pas de magie, etc...Je lui ai seulement emprunté deux personnages: Hermione et Draco.

Lasse des fics à l'eau de rose qui pullulent côté français, j'ai voulu traiter ici un sujet relativement peu abordé: le vieillissement d'un couple.

Donc, si vous espérez: une Hermione métamorphosée en mannequin (si, si, à 50 ans après trois gosses et sans l'aide du bistouri, c'est tout à fait possible, voyons!) / un Draco-Don Juan-Apollon-Colgate / une multitude de lemons torrides / des enfants trempant dans la guimauve / des petits-enfants déguisés en angelots; je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: passez votre chemin!

... Reste-t-il des lectrices?

Si oui, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1:

Les yeux clos dans un simulacre de sommeil, Hermione écouta comme chaque matin le matelas se creuser dans un murmure vibrant, puis le gémissement sourd alors qu'il basculait adroitement ses jambes hors du lit conjugal, et enfin, le son mat de ses talons heurtant le sol à intervalle régulier.

Neuf pas exactement le séparaient de la salle de bains.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'il avait quitté la pièce, elle étreint doucement l'oreiller abandonné, s'abreuvant de _son_ empreinte encore tiède, au milieu des draps défaits.

La chambre était déjà désertée depuis de longues minutes quand, à son tour, elle se dirigea chancelante vers la salle de bains.  
>L'Hermione prompte et enthousiaste s'était peu à peu effacée au cours de ces trente années de mariage, et c'est précisément ce que la glace lui souffla sournoisement en cette matinée de mai.<br>Peut-être aurait-elle pu trouver au fond de ses prunelles, quelques paillettes mordorées et quelques souvenirs pétillants, si leur recherche ne lui avait pas semblé tristement vaine.

Elle s'étira dans un long bâillement empli de lassitude et le marbre immaculé de la salle de bains parut se réveiller avec elle.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à une phrase d'Isadora, sa cadette:

« _Le miroir ne reflète que nos peurs ! _» avait-elle clamé innocemment en lui offrant une grande psyché, lors de son dernier anniversaire.

Pourtant, sa nouvelle apparence, modelée au fil des vicissitudes, n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.  
>Au contraire, rien ne lui paraissait aussi réel que ce reflet : ses rides, qui se propageaient comme une toile d'araignée de ses paupières à sa bouche, ses tempes légèrement blanchies, ou encore sa taille épaissie par trois grossesses, le départ de ses filles et son attrait irréversible pour le chocolat.<p>

Et là, brusquement, elle sentit, du plus profond de son être, s'amplifier le grondement du passé, charriant toutes les peurs, toutes les fausses explications et tous les doutes qui l'avaient menée à l'Échec. Quelques déferlantes plus tard, les rancœurs s'étaient muées en certitudes.

Figée.

Des joues légèrement cuivrées par un doux soleil printanier, aux plis de sa robe de chambre satinée; tout était suspendu.

La constatation sonna comme un aveu déchirant : son couple était au bord du précipice et elle n'avait plus la force de le nier.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, 53 ans, le nez aquilin fendant l'air et le pas toujours aussi vif n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.<p>

Si ses cheveux soigneusement peignés étaient désormais mouchetés d'argent ses yeux avaient conservé leur éclat métallique si particulier, ce même éclat -conjugué à un excellent sens de la répartie- qui lui avait assuré en quelques années une réputation de fer dans les cours juridiques.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait lu, dans chaque regard, tantôt inquiet -ses collègues, ou bien inquisiteur -sa secrétaire- sa propre fatigue, inéluctable.  
>Seuls les stagiaires, immanquablement englués dans leur masque d'admiration, stupides arrivistes qu'ils étaient, n'avaient noté aucun changement.<p>

Il démarra brutalement et éteignit la radio d'un geste hargneux.

En bref, la journée avait été longue, et on avait même fini par lui suggérer délicatement de prendre «quelques vacances bien méritées» tandis que son bras droit clamait haut et fort qu'il se chargerait du dossier Stephens pendant ce délai. À croire que, malgré tous ses efforts, la tristesse transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

À cette pensée, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, le visage déformé par un rictus douloureux, ses doigts agrippés au le volant, les jointures blanchies.

La vitesse était grisante, c'était comme si ses soucis s'évaporaient dans la brise du soir en cet instant précis, il eut même l'illusion de revivre.

La réalité le rattrapa au détour de Kensington High Street. Là se dressait sa demeure cossue, entourée d'un jardin non moins cossu où l'attendait probablement une femme de papier glacé.

Or affronter l'indifférence d'une femme qu'il avait jadis chéri, une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, était très certainement la dernière chose dont il était capable.

Ce fut pour cette raison, et mille autres difficilement avouables, qu'il bifurqua adroitement vers les quais de la Tamise, tranquille sous le ciel crépusculaire.

* * *

><p>Les hurlements stridents de la petite Livie -sept mois, une dent, et deux cordes vocales particulièrement actives- se mêlèrent aux sonneries répétées du téléphone.<p>

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » s'exclama Diana en saisissant le combiné d'une main, le bébé dans les bras.

« Je te dérange? » demanda une voix familière au bout du fil.

«Aïe maman, tu tombes mal» grimaça la jeune femme «Livie a encore une poussée dentaire, elle ne mange rien...je rentre à peine du boulot, et vraiment, je suis épuisée.»

«Carl n'est pas là ?»

«Il est en séminaire à Manchester jusqu'à demain» soupira Diana.

«Eh bien, que dirais-tu que je vienne m'occuper de ma petite-fille?» s'enquit Hermione d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Quelques crissements de pneus plus tard, Hermione surgissait dans l'appartement, un sourire placardé sur les lèvres.

Diana ayant hérité de son père sa réserve légendaire -sans compter une blondeur solaire- les embrassades ne dépassèrent pas la durée protocolaire et les deux femmes s'affairèrent vite dans la cuisine sous les regards intrigués de Livie.

«La petite est endormie» souffla la grand-mère attendrie en fermant doucement la porte, «elle a bien grandi, c'est tellement adorable à cet...»

«Maman, si tu me disais plutôt ce pour quoi tu es réellement venue me voir?» coupa un peu sèchement Diana.

Hermione se sentit soudain ridicule. Elle était sincèrement désemparée mais de-là à se confier à sa propre fille...

«Loin de moi l'idée que tu te désintéresses de ma fille», ajouta posément Diana, «mon instinct me dit simplement que...»

«Tu as raison» interrompit-elle. «Livie n'est effectivement pas ma première préoccupation en ce moment. Le problème, c'est ton père.»

«Papa?» répéta Diana, interloquée.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration:

- «Je crois...je crois que nous devrions nous séparer...nous sommes devenus des étrangers, depuis quelques années déjà – je refusais juste de l'admettre...mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que ce n'était plus viable. Je l'ai compris _avec mes tripes_, tu vois?»

Diana se prit les tempes entre les mains, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux.  
>Oui, elle avait remarqué leur distance; oui, elle avait perçu quelques tensions...mais était-ce donc grave à ce point?<p>

«C'est une mauvaise passe, maman. Cela arrive à tous les couples, une mauvaise passe.» assura-t-elle avec un peu trop de conviction. «Et puis, vous formez un beau couple, ce serait du gâchis.»

Hermione sourit faiblement.

«C'est vrai, nous formions un beau couple.»

* * *

><p>Il était un peu plus de minuit quand James Lowell fut réveillé par une sonnette intempestive. Valentina ne bougeant pas outre mesure, il se résigna à quitter la chaleur moelleuse du lit et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte d'entrée.<p>

Dans la lueur aussi lointaine que jaunâtre du lampadaire, James reconnut avec stupéfaction son futur beau-père. Après une brève hésitation, ils se saluèrent à mi-voix et se serrèrent la main -une poignée amollie par l'heure tardive.

Si James nota les yeux gonflés, le teint brouillé, et les vagues relents d'alcool, il ne dit rien.

«Désolé pour le dérangement» laissa tomber Draco au bout d'un moment – la lumière crue du vestibule n'incitait guère à la loquacité.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

«Un verre, peut-être?» proposa-t-il dans une tentative de courtoisie.

«Oh, ce n'est plus la peine» répondit Draco dans un rire sans joie. «Valentina est là?» demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

«Elle dort.»

Le silence reprit ses droits.

«Vous permettez que je reste ici pour la nuit?» lâcha-t-il enfin.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et il n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier.<p>

James haussa les épaules.

«La chambre d'amis est au premier, deuxième porte à gauche. Maintenant, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous fausse compagnie mais j'aimerais dormir encore quelques heures avant de retrouver mes patients.»

«Bien» murmura simplement le concerné.

«Au fait, Val' ne travaille pas demain matin» commenta le futur gendre laconiquement.

Draco acquiesça sans se retourner et disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours -on ne le répétera jamais assez- vos commentaires et vos critiques sont plus que bienvenus!<p>

En ce qui concerne la publication, je vais faire au mieux pour poster un chapitre par semaine -le week-end de préférence.  
>Pour celles qui s'interrogeraient, cette fic se veut plutôt courte (néanmoins, sachez que le mot "court" englobe chez moi les fictions contenant entre 1 et 30 chapitres: voilà qui vous laisse une marge raisonnable!)<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt j'espère!

Ilda


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes!

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier **Smirnoff**, **Khalie** et **Aurelle** pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, ainsi que toutes celles qui m'ont lue.

**Aurelle**: Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire et ta review m'a beaucoup touchée! J'espère que la suite éveillera également ton intérêt...

A présent, place à la lecture!

Chapitre 2 :

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Diana multipliait les coups d'œil appuyés à sa montre -qui indiquait presque une heure du matin- espérant que sa mère, perdue dans la contemplation d'un fond de verre, comprendrait le message.

«Tu peux dormir ici» dit-elle devant son absence de réaction.

Hermione ne parut pas l'entendre. Sa main, pensive, se mit à dessiner machinalement les motifs de la nappe.

«Je l'ai trop aimé» confessa-t-elle d'une voix atone, «beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.»

Diana secoua la tête, consternée, et entreprit de débarrasser la table.

«En fait, je crois que tu _vas_ dormir ici» ironisa le jeune femme. «Le canapé n'est pas fameux mais tu n'es pas en état de rentrer» ajouta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

D'un geste un peu précipité, elle se saisit des assiettes, heurtant un verre, et fit tomber un couteau en équilibre, ce qui lui arracha une grimace exténuée.

«Vous déménagez quand, au fait ?» s'enquit Hermione, lointaine.

«Ah, te voilà de retour sur terre.»

Elle s'activa près de l'évier, puis revint vers la table, une éponge à la main.

«On déménage dans une quinzaine de jours.» «Papa a promis de venir nous aider.» ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation. «Tu seras des nôtres ?»

Elle regretta instantanément sa question. Évidemment qu'elle serait là. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient _déjà_ séparés. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'évitaient. N'est-ce pas?

Mais la réponse de sa mère la glaça:

«Je ne sais pas.» articula-t-elle doucement. «Je pense m'installer chez Isadora, à Brighton. Un mois tout au plus. Pour réfléchir, au calme.»

* * *

><p>Une odeur de toasts et de marmelade, indéniablement féminine, le réveilla de bonne heure.<p>

S'extirpant de la douceur ouatée, Draco enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille -froissés, et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine.

«Valentina?» interpella-t-il, la voix rauque. «Val'?»

À défaut d'une réponse, il trouva un petit post-it, accroché à un coin de table.

_Ton père est arrivé cette nuit. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme..._

_Ne t'inquiète pas si je rentre tard, toute la ville est enrhumée en ce moment._

_Tendrement,_

_James_

Voilà que son gendre s'y mettait aussi. _Pas très en forme_.

Il retint un soupir et s'attabla -huit heures moins le quart, déjà.

Draco était peut-être fondateur et directeur du cabinet, il se faisait un point d'honneur à arriver à la même heure que ses employés. Sans compter qu'il devait passer à la maison, histoire d'avoir une allure un peu plus présentable.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Mais quelle idée d'avoir découché? se morigéna-t-il en attrapant un toast.

Avec ça, il allait avoir droit aux regards blessés d'Hermione, à une foule de reproches silencieux et à son petit air de vierge martyr exaspérant.

Dix ans que ce cinéma couvait -comme s'il pouvait la tromper après l'avoir tant adoré...

Et pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à lui trouver une tête éreintée?

Encore un soupir.

Un grincement de porte suivi de l'arrivée d'une Valentina aux cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette éponge le tira de ses réflexions.

«Papa ! » s'exclama une Hermione rajeunie -même yeux pétillants, même pommettes rosées, même sourire taquin.

Il l'étreignit un peu plus vigoureusement que d'habitude.

« Raconte-moi donc ce qui t'amène pendant que je te prépare un café.» chantonna-t-elle «tu viens tellement rarement !» lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

« Ce qui m'amène, ce qui m'amène... » entama-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Valentina lui lança un regard encourageant.

« C'est ta mère. Elle me rend fou.»

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« À ce point-là ? » insista-t-elle, toute bonne humeur envolée.

Il opina du chef.

« Tu sais, son dernier roman n'a pas été bien accueilli par la critique... » reprit-elle pragmatiquement « les ventes ont chuté, cela doit probablement la miner plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. »

«Pour ça, oui» murmura Draco « Six mois qu'elle n'écrit plus, et j'ai pu lire maintes fois dans son regard qu'elle m'en tenait pour responsable. »

Elle esquissa une moue consternée.

« C'est sans doute plus facile pour elle de t'accuser que de reconnaître simplement que

l'inspiration s'est tarie. »

Il releva brusquement la tête, l'irritation obscurcissant ses prunelles.

« Et jusqu'à quand sa foutue carrière de pseudo-écrivain va interférer avec notre vie privée, hein ? Jusqu'à quand? Tu peux me le dire? Est-ce que moi je l'assomme avec mes procès, ou avec ce foutu dossier Stephens qui m'est tombé sur les bras ? »

Posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule paternelle, Valentina suggéra doucement :

« Elle devrait peut-être chercher un véritable travail, ça lui occuperait l'esprit.»

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'enflamma-t-il de nouveau. « J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de travailler depuis ta naissance. Elle a pu se consacrer à ses foutus bouquins comme elle l'entendait, n'importe quelle femme aurait rêvé d'être à sa place ! Et laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas avec ses revenus de pacotille qu'elle aurait nourri la maison ! »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Quelques rayons de soleil jouaient avec une cuillère abandonnée et le voile de dentelle qui ornait la fenêtre laissait deviner un ciel outrageusement bleu.

« Pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas avec elle ? » demanda-t-il enfin dans une vive inspiration.

Valentina eut un sourire navré :

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas.»

Il l'invita à développer d'un froncement de sourcil.

« La communication n'a jamais était évidente entre nous. Elle est beaucoup trop intrusive à mon goût peut-être parce que je suis la petite dernière, j'en sais rien...Et puis, elle a toujours été un peu jalouse de notre proximité.»

Draco se sentit soudain terriblement vieux.

Toutes ces tensions, tous ces non-dits le rongeraient jusqu'à la moelle.

« Il n'y a qu'Isadora qui pourrait lui faire entendre raison » conclut sombrement sa fille. « Tu as de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs ? » ajouta-t-elle en mordant férocement dans un toast.

« Hermione en a sûrement moi pas» répondit-il dans une bouffée d'amertume.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle prend fait et cause pour maman qu'elle ne t'aime pas.» affirma perspicacement Valentina. « Tu n'as jamais été très disponible pour elle, comprends-là.»

«Quand elle est née, j'étais embarqué dans un procès impossible tout en essayant de monter mon propre cabinet ! » gronda-t-il. « Alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été _très disponible_.» siffla-t-il, acerbe.

« Au début, tu travaillais soixante-dix heures par semaine, ensuite je suis arrivée. » enchaîna-t-elle sans se démonter. « Le timing n'a pas joué en ta faveur et personne te blâme, reconnais simplement que tu as sans doute manqué quelque chose avec Isadora. »

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Dis plutôt que j'ai tout raté.»

* * *

><p>À peine venait-il d'insérer la clé dans la serrure, que l'étrange calme qui glaçait la maison le saisit.<p>

D'un geste automatique, Draco glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'interrupteur, et la lampe, fièrement posée sur une commode Louis-Philippe, inonda le vestibule de sa lueur safranée.

Il se défit de son pardessus anthracite et l'abandonna négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de gagner le salon où il se servit une généreuse rasade de brandy.

Après quelques gorgées, il dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, l'air pensif.

À quoi s'était-il attendu ? À ce qu'elle lui bondisse dessus, exigeant des explications ? À ce qu'elle vienne machinalement l'embrasser, comme souvent ces temps-ci ? À ce qu'elle reste cloîtrée dans leur chambre, prétextant une violente migraine ?

Il ricana à mi-voix.

Pas une note de musique, pas une once de parfum.

Il avait passé sa journée à ruminer des excuses, aussi sincères que maladroites, et voilà qu'il ne trouvait que le silence.

Et cette absence qui lui semblait la pire des injures.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le bruit caractéristique du verrou qui le tira de sa léthargie. Combien de temps s'était-il assoupi ? La jardin n'était plus qu'ombres mouvantes se détachant sur le ciel d'ardoise.<p>

Hermione apparut, les yeux gonflés, engoncée dans un trench beige qui ne lui seyait guère au teint.

« Tu es là. »

« Carver voulait me voir. » répondit-elle laconiquement.

Elle s'affaira quelques instants dans l'entrée et il devina son agacement, alors qu'elle ramassait son pardessus pour le ranger dans la penderie.

« Et ? » ajouta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« J'ai trois mois pour leur envoyer un manuscrit. Passer ce délai, le contrat sera rompu. »

« Eh bien...ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose » hésita-t-il « tu aurais bien aimé changer d'éditeur, je crois ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. « Tu sais très bien que...peu importe » conclut-elle pour elle-même. « Je suis passée chez le traiteur chinois en revenant. Il y avait du monde, je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard » indiqua-t-elle en déposant deux sacs en papier sur la table basse.

Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui et ébaucha un sourire.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Il ne cilla pas et c'est à peine s'il eut conscience de retenir sa respiration.

« J'ai dormi chez Val' » lâcha-t-il enfin. « J'ai pas osé te prévenir, il était déjà tard ».

« Je ne te demande aucune justification. » déclara posément Hermione.

Il inspira bruyamment, la mâchoire crispée.

« Je te le dis, c'est tout » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Avant que tu n'ailles t'imaginer je-ne-sais-quoi ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et expliqua entre deux fourchetées :

« Je sais, j'ai vu Valentina en fin de matinée. » Elle déglutit et s'essuya la bouche nonchalamment « Néanmoins, je suis contente que tu me le dises. »

Obscurément soulagé, il mâcha consciencieusement sa bouchée tout en la détaillant -que pouvait bien cacher tant d'indifférence ?

Une alliance et deux perles d'oreille en guise de bijoux. Très peu de maquillage.

Toujours cette sobriété qui frôlait l'austérité.

Draco nota qu'elle portait le pull en cachemire noir qu'il lui avait offert pour ses quarante-cinq ans.

Elle s'était encore arrondie depuis, et force était de constater qu'il ne la trouvait plus aussi désirable que durant leurs jeunes années. Cette pensée lui procura un mélange indéfinissable de tristesse et d'embarras.

Posséder le cœur et le corps de la femme qu'il aimait avait été la source d'une telle exaltation, d'une telle jouissance !

Puis, au fil des années, sa main avait mémorisé chacune de ses courbes, et l'odeur, et le goût de sa peau étaient devenus moins enivrants.

« Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? » soupira Hermione, en dévisageant longuement son mari.

Il émanait de son regard une troublante sérénité -de la résignation, comprit-il plus tard.

« Nous sommes devenus des étrangers » reprit-elle dans un murmure, « nos conversations se réduisent à des banalités...c'est tellement.. »

Sa voix se brisa.

Draco remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Ses mots l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Désemparé, il s'avança lentement sur le bord du fauteuil, se pencha au-dessus de la table basse, et, avec une douceur infinie, s'empara de cette main qu'il avait tant chérie.

* * *

><p>Eh oui, j'ai (encore) voulu rompre le cliché comme quoi Hermione-était-une-femme-parfaite-à-qui-tout-réussit. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop?<p>

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a intrigué / interpellé / enthousiasmé ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions, vos questions ou vos critiques!  
>(Pour celles qui souhaitent que je réponde par MP, n'oubliez pas de vous identifier ou de me laisser une adresse mail. Merci!)<p>

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Ilda


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes!

Un grand merci à** Ely Malfoy**,** nevermind the bollocks**,** Oohfemmeluxieuse** et **london123** pour vos reviews qui se sont révélées être une source de motivation particulièrement efficace! Continuez comme ça, vous m'en verrez enchantée!

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas de page!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

_Draco remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Ses mots l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre._

_Désemparé, il s'avança lentement sur le bord du fauteuil, se pencha au-dessus de la table basse, et, avec une douceur infinie, s'empara de cette main qu'il avait tant chérie._

Du pouce, il caressa délicatement ses phalanges -Hermione tressaillit imperceptiblement, sa main était tiède, un peu moite.

« Tu ne me touches plus depuis des mois. » souffla-t-elle en gardant les yeux ostensiblement rivés sur leurs mains entrelacées. Elle avala d'un trait son verre de whisky, et c'est tout juste si elle fit attention au liquide ambré qui lui écorcha la trachée.

« Tu ne me désires plus. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence oppressant, un de ces silences qui engourdissent muscles, pensées, rêves et espoirs.

« Tu vois, tu ne cherches même pas à nier. » reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante « Tu ne me désires plus. Je le sais, je le _sens_. Je le lis dans chacun de tes regards, dans chacun de tes gestes... »

Draco resserra fébrilement son étreinte, broyant de ses doigts pâles cette main tant embrassée, l'épiderme frémissant d'une rage impuissante, le cœur palpitant.

« Hermione » balbutia-t-il le souffle court, « Hermione » répéta-t-il d'un timbre rauque. « Je voudrais tellement...je ferais...»

« Non, pas cette fois » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton péremptoire. « je t'ai donné des milliers de chances sans même que tu n'en aies conscience. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, Draco. »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et débarrassa distraitement les restes qui jonchaient la table basse.

« J'ai eu tort de croire que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes » reprit-elle calmement, « la mascarade a assez duré, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se leva brusquement :

« J'ignorais que notre couple était une mascarade » répondit-il, glacial. « Ose prétendre que je ne t'ai pas rendue heureuse ! J'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse ! _Tout _!» éclata-t-il soudain.

« _Heureuse _? » insista-t-elle, cinglante. « Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'avoir un mari passant plus de temps avec ses secrétaires ou ses clientes qu'avec propre sa femme correspond à ma notion du bonheur ? »

«Tu es grotesque, Hermione » siffla-t-il.

« Tu ne me vois plus ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux « je suis devenue transparente ! Plus je grossis, moins tu me remarques -si ce n'est pas ironique, ça !»

« Mais qu'attends-tu de moi, bon sang ? » répliqua-t-il, les poings crispés.

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'époumona-t-elle « je ne sais pas ! »

Draco esquissa un rictus moqueur.

« Nous voilà bien partis. »

« Regarde ! » s'écria-t-elle en exhibant de son sac un journal froissé. « Lis donc la critique de mon dernier roman dans le Times !»

« Cela date déjà de quatre ou cinq mois, Hermione » répondit-il avec lassitude. « Trimbaler avec toi ce bout de papier ne t'avancera à rien. »

«Fort bien, fort bien. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une voix théâtrale :

« _Hermione Malfoy_ « _la femme du très réputé Maître Malfoy vient de publier son dernier roman _Le jardin des oliviers _aux éditions Usborne. »_

Elle eut une grimace amère.

_« Vingt ans après son premier ouvrage _Une vie de maître_, best-seller acclamé par la critique, H.J Malfoy reste toujours aussi fidèle à son genre de prédilection. » _singea-t-elle avec grandiloquence_. _

_« Si le portrait de cette société italienne en proie aux changements -on se situe en 1866- est presque saisissant de réalisme, on ne peut pas en dire autant de l'intrigue. La romance n'a aucun charme tant les ficelles sont évidentes, les passages historiques sont alourdis par une documentation trop abondante et c'est péniblement que l'œuvre parvient à son terme. »_

« Attends, attends, ce n'est pas fini ! » prévint-elle devant l'exaspération croissante de Draco.

«_De plus, notons que la verve des débuts avait déjà laissé place à un mécanisme bien huilé dans _Il fut un temps_ – son cinquième roman. Il apparaît désormais que son inspiration, à défaut d'être tarie, se soit bel et bien essoufflée.  
>Douze romans en vingt ans de carrière, un chiffre honorable dirons-nous. <em>»

Hermione fut secouée d'un rire dégoulinant de cynisme tandis que sa tête dodelinait au rythme de ses soubresauts.

« Tu vois ! Tu vois ! » dit-elle en brandissant le journal « même ce crétin de Jones a vu que mon inspiration s'était essoufflée ! Évidemment qu'elle s'est essoufflée, j'étouffe ! J'étouffe dans cette maison, j'étouffe dans cette ville ! Tous nos faux-semblants m'étouffent ! _Tu _m'étouffes ! »

« Hermione, tu t'égares complètement » prononça-t-il sèchement en la faisant asseoir. « Tu ne devrais pas mélanger l'alcool et les médicaments. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec insolence, puis, sentant sa vue se brouiller, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, recroquevillée en position fœtale.

Draco revint avec un gant humide qu'il lui apposa prudemment sur le front. Quelques gouttes d'eau glacée dégoulinèrent le long de ses tempes avant de se perdre dans son abondante chevelure.

Subitement dégrisée, Hermione soupira les yeux mi-clos:

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être rongée par le doute, à tel point que tout autre idée devient stérile. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, défendre un client nécessite parfois une certaine dose d'inspiration. » répondit-il d'un ton égal.

« Les clients véreux, sans doute. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel -visiblement, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir défendu il y a trois ans un homme passablement riche, soupçonné du meurtre de sa femme.

« Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'étais tellement enthousiaste que je parvenais à oublier tout le reste. Inutile de te préciser que cet état de grâce n'a pas duré bien longtemps.»

Il la dévisagea longuement -un vague sourire nostalgique flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? » demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton adouci. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. »

Hermione se tourna, enfouissant son visage dans un coussin de velours vert.

« C'est plus fort que moi » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « J'ai épousé un homme talentueux, charismatique, ambitieux, et tu es resté cet homme. Tandis que moi... »

« Tu veux dire que tu viens de me faire toute une crise à cause d'un stupide complexe d'infériorité ? » s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Elle lui fit face brutalement.

« Tu n'as rien compris ! »

« Je t'en prie, développe » ironisa Draco.

« J'essaye de te dire que nos chemins se sont trop éloignés pour que nous formions encore un couple viable ! Arrêtons de nous leurrer!»

Il la scruta, abasourdi, trop stupéfait pour sentir qu'une part de lui-même venait de s'effondrer.

« Ne prends pas cet air étonné! Tu veux une preuve ? » questionna-t-elle avec véhémence. « Tu veux savoir ce qui a changé ? »

Elle prit appui sur son coude, se redressa, légèrement chancelante, et se mit à arpenter nerveusement le salon.

« Quand nous nous sommes mariés, tu me soutenais dans toutes mes initiatives, tu te rappelles ? C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé mon premier roman, même s'il m'a fallu dix ans pour l'achever. »

Il acquiesça, un peu déboussolé. Son discours manquait cruellement de cohérence -venant d'Hermione, c'était fatalement déroutant.

« Je me sentais aimée, sécurisée, mais libre ! » exulta-t-elle. « En un mot, vivante ! »

Elle s'immobilisa tout à coup, perdue dans la contemplation de ses chaussures -des mocassins en cuir brun.

« Ce qui a changé aujourd'hui » reprocha-t-elle à voix basse « c'est que je te fais honte. Parfois. Pas tout le temps. Mais dans ces moments-là, ce que je devine dans tes yeux me tue à petit feu. »

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs de l'aube baignaient la chambre d'un halo pourpre, enveloppant les meubles vernis de doux reflets changeants.<br>Hermione s'attarda une fraction de seconde devant la fenêtre, l'esprit embrumé par une longue nuit blanche. Quelques nuages carmin, orange saumoné et rose pâle ornaient l'horizon rougeoyant, et cette profusion de couleurs lui parut vaguement réconfortante.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers l'instant d'après, Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dissimulant à peine son humeur massacrante -séquelle d'une nuit passée sur le canapé.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais? » gronda-t-il en désignant les vêtements empilés sur le lit.

« Cela ne se voit pas peut-être ? » répliqua vertement Hermione. « Je vais chez Isadora. »

« Tu te réfugies dans les jupons de ta fille, maintenant ? » cingla-t-il. « Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? Abandon du domicile conjugal ! »

« Ne joue pas à l'avocat avec moi » prévint-elle entre ses dents. « Toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi je m'éloigne quelques semaines. La discussion est close.»

« La discussion n'est absolument pas close ! Dois-je te rappeler_ qui_ ramène l'argent ici ? Tu ne peux pas être stupide au point d'envisager un divorce, tu en sortirais perdante et je crois que tu le sais. » conclut Draco avec un sourire faussement satisfait.

« Mais qui a parlé de divorce ? » interrogea-t-elle, caustique. « Tu m'as devancée, vois-tu, je n'y avais pas encore songé. » acheva-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle entreprit de ranger méthodiquement ses affaires dans la valise, s'efforçant d'insuffler à chacun de ses gestes une nonchalance feinte.

« Ose dire que tu ne m'aimes plus, Hermione. » menaça-t-il sourdement. «Dis-le. Dis-le, et je te laisserai partir, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.» finit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, vacillante, incertaine et inspira les yeux clos, lentement, comme si elle se délectait de chaque bouffée d'oxygène. Enfin, elle avoua douloureusement :

« Je t'ai aimé de tout mon être, Draco. Avec passion, avec violence, avec rage. Grâce à toi, j'ai effleuré l'absolu et je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante. » Elle déglutit. « Aujourd'hui, c'est par désespoir que je t'aime, ou par habitude, je ne sais pas...Et en avoir pris conscience me dévaste, tu comprends ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de réfléchir tranquillement, et l'air marin me fera le plus grand bien. Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, Londres m'étouffe.» expliqua-t-elle patiemment, les yeux humides.

À nouveau, il acquiesça, muet.

Finalement, il reprit la parole, le visage fermé, le regard perdu, et souffla d'un ton désincarné :

« Alors, on se reverra au mariage de Valentina. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre "huis-clos" ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ou déboussolé? Que pensez-vous de cette Hermione légèrement hystérique et un brin accusatrice? Vos commentaires m'intéressent toujours autant!<p>

Rassurez-vous, la pluralité des points de vue revient dès le prochain chapitre et le temps des remises en question s'amorce tout doucement. (Oui, Hermione et Draco ne vont pas passer leur temps à hurler, c'est promis!)

Avant de conclure, un petit mot à l'attention de toutes celles qui suivent cette fic -et d'après les "Story Alert", vous êtes assez nombreuses: je vous remercie très sincèrement de me lire, mais est-ce vraiment utile de préciser qu'un petit signe de vie de votre part serait des plus agréables?

Merci à toutes et bon week-end!

Ilda


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes,

Vue la semaine légèrement surchargée que j'ai eue, j'espère que vous apprécierez de pouvoir lire ce chapitre dans les délais impartis !  
>En tout cas, merci à <strong>Oohfemmeluxieuse<strong>, **never mind the bollocks**, **Tatsuhei**, **London 123**, **Cynthia **et **Lasiurys** pour vos commentaires aussi précieux que sympathiques.

Place à la lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span>

L'air bourdonnant, chargé d'effluves salines, berçait la petite rue d'une tiède torpeur quand Hermione s'extirpa de sa Mini noire, titubante, légèrement engourdie. De hauts immeubles projetaient en biais leurs ombres allongées, étouffant le grondement de la circulation et l'agitation incessante qui provenaient du front de mer.

Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers l'unique boutique de la rue, écrasée entre deux porches, dont l'écriteau vert pimpant était rehaussé d'une fine écriture mauve où l'on pouvait lire _A fleur de peau_.

L'entrée était encadrée par deux buis taillés tandis qu'un lierre courait le long de la gouttière. La vitrine laissait entrevoir un fouillis de tissus chatoyants où germaient ça et là d'audacieuses compositions.

La clochette tintinnabula gaiement alors que Hermione poussait la porte de verre, surprise par la fraîcheur humide qui régnait dans la pièce.

Les murs récemment repeints, étaient soigneusement grignotés par une multitude d'étagères où foisonnaient diverses espèces de fleurs odorantes, quelques plantes exotiques et d'innombrables bouquets aussi gracieux que déconcertants.

Au fond se dressait le comptoir sur lequel s'alignaient plusieurs bonsaïs et une énigmatique variété de cactus miniatures.

« Maman ! » s'exclama soudain une voix féminine « je ne t'attendais pas si tôt » compléta la jeune femme brune à la silhouette élancée en venant l'embrasser, les mains mouillées.

« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré. «Je suis partie de bonne heure, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

«Du tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait foule. » soupira-t-elle en remplaçant l'eau des roses. « Prends les clés de l'appart' dans l'arrière-boutique, tu connais le chemin. »

« Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? » s'enquit Hermione, gravissant les premières marches.

La déception perçait dans sa voix. Isadora lui adressa un sourire compatissant :

« J'attends une livraison d'hibiscus, je te rejoins tout à l'heure. » assura-t-elle avec douceur.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Le bois usé gémissait dangereusement sous ses pas, et durant un vague instant, elle se prit à imaginer qu'elle passait au travers des lattes disjointes. Peut-être que Draco la regarderait enfin si elle était sur un lit d'hôpital ? Peut-être que...

Elle secoua brusquement la tête, affligée par sa propre stupidité.

D'une main un peu tremblante, elle inséra la clé cuivrée dans la serrure. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil, elle se sentit soudain fourbue, vieillie; l'irréalité de la situation la frappa brutalement en plein fouet.

Étrange retournement que d'aller vivre chez _sa fille _ -sa fille qu'elle adorait, certes, mais qui ignorait aussi tout du mot 'rangement', nota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Indéniablement, le salon aurait pu être qualifié de chaleureux si la table n'avait pas été recouverte de croquis en tout genre, le sol jonché de papiers froissés et le canapé assiégé par un tas de linge -visiblement sortant de la machine.

À côté, le ficus, d'une taille déjà honorable, envahissait le mur tandis que le yucca se tordait désespérément en direction de la baie vitrée flanquée de lourds rideaux rouges; un peu plus loin, le philodendron se balançait joyeusement au-dessus d'une collection impressionnante d'orchidées où mauve rosé, blanc vanillé, jaune ambré se mêlaient impudemment.

Un coup d'œil dans la cuisine américaine lui confirma ses craintes : une quantité respectable de vaisselle sale s'amoncelait déjà dans l'évier.

Hermione hésita à peine une seconde avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Teaspoon, son unique compagnon -un chat angora- avait élu domicile sur le lit défait qu'une étagère branlante, surchargée de livres, surplombait.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en grimaçant avant de sortir à reculons, honteuse de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie.

Avec un sentiment croissant de lassitude, elle alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre contiguë: la pièce était exiguë mais c'était la seule qui fut relativement ordonnée. Quelques reproductions de célèbres tableaux -Monet, Van Gogh, Turner, Renoir- étaient encadrées, à la manière d'une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle.  
>S'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, elle aperçut sa voiture à travers le fin voilage, et, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, s'inquiéta de la justesse de sa décision.<p>

Que faisait Draco à cette minute ?

Sa montre en or blanc -qu'il lui avait offert pour ses quarante ans- indiquait à peine dix heures. Était-il allé au cabinet ? Avait-il pris un jour de congé ? Était-il seul ? Pouvait-il être...

« Maman ! » interpella Isadora en pénétrant dans la pièce. «Tu remarqueras, j'ai fait l'effort de ranger ta chambre! »

Elle esquissa un sourire mais il lui sembla que ses lèvres étaient figées par l'amertume.

« Viens, je voudrais te montrer les compositions que j'ai envisagées pour le mariage de Val' » reprit- elle avec bonne humeur.

Hermione la suivit machinalement jusqu'au salon, où, avec animation, sa fille se mit à détailler le chemin de table, croquis à l'appui « cannelle » et « amaryllis » furent néanmoins les seuls mots qu'elle retint.

« Crois-tu que Val' aimera ? C'est le cinquième que je fais et elle n'est jamais satisfaite.» déplora aigrement Isadora.

« Tu connais ta sœur » murmura-t-elle pour toute réponse.

« Elle veut de l'original, mais de l'original classique. Comme tous ceux qui viennent ici, en fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec acidité. « Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que je ne fais _pas_ de vulgaires bouquets de tulipes ! » conclut-elle en débarrassant le linge propre.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, pensive. En vérité, elle ne parvenait même pas à comprendre pourquoi Valentina avait demandé à Isa de s'occuper de la décoration florale alors qu'elles étaient si..._différentes_. Qu'elles soient en désaccord lui paraissait presque inévitable.

« Elle pourrait au moins s'estimer heureuse que je ne la fasse pas payer » maugréa Isadora en revenant dans la pièce. « Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si l'argent coulait à flot en ce moment. »

« Mauvais chiffre d'affaire ? » demanda Hermione, subitement ramenée à la réalité. « C'est la saison des mariages pourtant... »

« Pff, ils veulent tous du _standard,_ quelque chose qui soit dans la _norme_. » Elle eut une moue de dégoût. « N'empêche que j'ai un prêt sur le dos. » grinça-t-elle.

« Tu as besoin que l'on t'avance ? » interrogea Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Arrête maman, tu n'as pas trois sous à ton nom. »

Hermione se crispa.

« Je te signale que j'ai un peu d'argent de côté. »

« Grand bien t'en fasse, il te sera sûrement utile si tu te sépares de papa. » affirma pragmatiquement Isadora.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. » coupa-t-elle sèchement à mi-voix. « D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu devrais lui demander de t'aider... »

« A papa ? » s'écria-t-elle, « hors de question ! De toute façon, il refuserait. Il a toujours désapprouvé mon idée. »

« Il n'a simplement pas compris ton choix... » tenta d'apaiser Hermione. « Après avoir fait UCL, il faut avouer que c'était plutôt inattendu... »

« C'est non. »

« Comme tu voudras » soupira Hermione.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard, et toutes deux comprirent quasi simultanément que la distance qui s'était inexorablement tissée entre elles avaient eu raison de leur complicité d'antan.

« En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là » déclara Isadora d'un ton un peu trop enjoué, en lui tapotant la main.

« Moi aussi » mentit Hermione, les yeux légèrement embués.

* * *

><p>Valentina se retourna une énième fois -froissements étouffés des draps, soupirs, bâillements : une heure qu'elle cherchait en vain une position propice à l'endormissement.<p>

Pourtant, après une journée aussi harassante que celle-ci -à croire que tous les cas sociaux de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous- le sommeil du juste aurait déjà dû la gagner.

« Tu devrais prendre un cachet » murmura succinctement James.

« Tu sais bien que je préfère éviter. »

« Alors ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour une histoire de bouquet. » grogna son compagnon. « On pourra toujours en commander à un autre fleuriste. »

« Ce n'est pas Isadora le problème, quoique ses idées d'amaryllis ne me séduisent pas franchement. » Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ma mère s'est installée à _Brighton_ ? » chuchota Valentina d'un ton pressant.

James se hissa sur son coude de façon à lui faire face :

« Tu n'es pas l'assistante sociale de ta mère, Val. » affirma-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux -autant que l'obscurité ambiante le permettait. « Cesse de t'inquiéter pour tes parents, veux-tu ? » Il lui caressa doucement la joue. « Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. »

Elle hocha la tête, expirant profondément.

« J'espère que tu as raison. » conclut-elle en clignant des yeux.

« Mais oui » la rassura-t-il « ce ne sont que des enfantillages. »

« Des enfantillages ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement. « Des enfantillages, vraiment ? Ils ne vivent plus sous le même toit et tu appelles ça des enfantillages ? » répéta durement Valentina, sa voix brisant soudain le silence qui enveloppait la chambre.

« Ils sont mariés depuis près de trente ans, Valentina » entama patiemment James -on eut dit qu'il s'adressait à un enfant. « Et concrètement, il n'y aucune raison pour que cela change. Alors oui, j'estime que ce sont des enfantillages.» termina-t-il un peu froidement.

« Pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas changer ? » répliqua-t-elle vertement. « Un couple évolue forcément, même s'il arrive que les directions divergent ! » s'écria Valentina.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça » coupa-t-il « il se fait tard. »

« James » interrompit-elle fermement. « Ne peux-tu pas envisager simplement qu'ils ont cessé de s'aimer ? Qu'ils ne sont plus heureux ensemble ? »

« Là, c'est toi qui projettes tes propres peurs sur leur histoire, me semble-t-il » souligna-t-il perspicacement. « Quelques soient leurs distensions passagères, ils ne se sépareront pas -pas plus que mes parents ou ceux de Carl. On ne se sépare pas après trente années de vie commune. Point final. »

Valentina se redressa brutalement, arrachant au lit un grincement.

« Alors c'était _ça _ta demande en mariage à Noël ? » demanda-t-elle, acerbe. « Une façon de t'assurer que j'allais t'appartenir pour le restant de tes jours ? » Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet d'un geste vif. « Merci de m'avoir avertie aussi clairement ta notion du mariage. Il était temps.» nota-t-elle avec ironie.

« Calme-toi, Valentina, et sois gentille, ne fais pas l'amalgame entre les embrouilles de tes parents et notre couple. »

« James, dis moi que tu ne t'apprêtes pas à m'épouser pour une question de confort, ou pire, de _conformisme_. » prononça-t-elle d'une voix atone.

« Mais je te retourne la question ! » s'exclama-t-il, un brin sarcastique. « Valentina, arrête de te voiler la face, il n'y a pas plus conformiste que toi. À tel point que trois rouleaux de cannelle dans un bouquet te donnent des boutons ! Et puisque tu me demandais mon avis, je les trouve très bien les compositions de ta sœur ! » finit-il avec véhémence.

« Eh bien, si tu le prends comme ça... » commença-t-elle en se dégageant des couvertures « je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Il la retint énergiquement par le poignet.

« Valentina, tu _es _conformiste, sache-le. » reprit-il d'un ton neutre. « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne t'aime pas. Ma demande en mariage était sincère. Alors, évitons de tout gâcher. S'il te plaît. » implora-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

* * *

><p>Pas de Draco dans ce chapitre...pas trop déçues ? Patience, il revient dès le prochain !<p>

J'ai voulu clarifier ici (ou embrouiller, à vous de voir !) la relation que Hermione entretient avec sa fille 'préférée' et développer un peu plus le couple Valentina/James.

A propos de ce jeune couple, si vous avez remarqué des similitudes de caractères ou d'attitudes entre eux et le couple formé par Hermione/Draco, rassurez-vous, c'est voulu. Vous en saurez un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre !

Merci à toutes celles qui seront au rendez-vous et à bientôt,

Ilda


	5. Chapitre 5

Aïe...je sens déjà votre courroux à la vision de ce chapitre qui a mis plus de six mois à arriver -que dis-je, un siècle!

Je vous épargne le chapitre autobiographique vous expliquant ô combien ces derniers mois ont été mouvementés (même si je vous le dis quand même!) et vous prie vraiment de m'excuser pour ce très _très _long délai.

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review lors du chapitre précédent, sachez que vos commentaires sont toujours très appréciés!  
>(Je dirais même qu'ils jouent un rôle essentiel dans le processus d'inspiration, qui, il faut l'avouer est aussi charmant qu'incompréhensible. Amis auteurs, je ne vous apprends rien...!)<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ce fut la lumière éthérée du jour naissant -un jour cireux- qui délivra Draco de sa somnolence. À travers la fenêtre légèrement embuée, il pouvait apercevoir le ciel, un ciel sans consistance dont les nuages bas offraient un camaïeu de gris aux ombres bleutées.<p>

La veille, il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les volets -c'était Hermione qui s'en chargeait habituellement, et accomplir ce geste à sa place lui avait semblé étrangement blasphématoire.

La maison _ne pouvait_ renier son absence alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à y être indifférent.

Les pièces lui paraissaient un peu plus ternes sans cette note féminine, comme une photographie jaunie.

Oh, mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas homme à se morfondre.

Impeccablement peigné en toutes circonstances, c'est à peine si sa chemise était froissée en ce matin brumeux.

Beuveries, plats préparés à outrance et feuilletons abrutissants le répugnaient toujours autant il avait donc poursuivi sa routine avec une méticuleuse rigueur : se levant toujours aussi tôt, il buvait rituellement un café avant de se rendre à son cabinet sous les coups de neuf heures, recevait ses clients avec courtoisie tout en faisant preuve de sa fermeté légendaire, déjeunait frugalement, accumulait les dossiers, tempêtait contre les stagiaires ou assommait sa secrétaire de recommandations avant de quitter son bureau aux alentours de dix-neuf heures.

Ensuite, selon son humeur, il traînaillait encore quelques heures dans les rues de Londres, vaquant le long des quais, tentant de repousser l'inévitable rencontre avec la solitude.

Ses journées se décalquèrent ainsi pendant près d'une semaine.

Et puis, il y avait eu _ce_ soir-là.

Draco but une gorgée brûlante de café, fermant inconsciemment les yeux comme pour en chasser l'amertume -ou les souvenirs. Malgré lui, ils affleurèrent, l'envahissant lentement, tendrement, aussi progressivement que la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

_Cette _soirée s'annonçait pourtant des plus ordinaires. En sortant du cabinet à peine plus tard que de coutume, il avait hésité une fraction de seconde : la température avait considérablement baissé et, en dépit de son pardessus doublé, l'humidité se faisait pénétrante l'idée d'une balade nocturne lui avait alors parut un peu saugrenue.

Il s'apprêtait donc à regagner sa voiture lorsqu'il _l'_avait vue.

Sa main s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin entre sa poche et la portière, et, avec une étrange spontanéité qui tenait presque de l'envoûtement, il avait suivi ses pas, le cerveau paralysé, obnubilé par cette chevelure épaisse et sombre qui se balançait, caressant ses épaules graciles.

Il aurait presque pu croire que c'était Hermione.  
>Hermione à vingt ans, le soir-même de leur rencontre. Et en cet instant précis, jamais il n'avait désiré aussi ardemment que ce fut elle.<p>

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la petite robe bordeaux qu'elle avait revêtue pour l'occasion, un soir d'avril tout embaumé par la pluie.  
>L'anniversaire d'un ami de Cambridge.. Elle était arrivée les joues rougies, les bras chargés de paquets, de grands yeux anxieux, presque innocent, d'une douceur incroyable, ses cheveux humides serpentant entre ses omoplates.<br>Aujourd'hui encore, cette image lui paraissait incroyablement érotique.

Il l'avait détaillée avec assiduité pendant la moitié du dîner et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines supplémentaires pour succomber définitivement à son sourire, à ce mélange si captivant d'intelligence et de charme enfantin.

Elle en revanche, avait été plus difficile à convaincre et il ne lui avait fallu pas moins de six mois pour qu'elle daigne enfin l'embrasser. Oh, rien qu'une légère bise pour le remercier -il l'avait invitée à un vernissage, et entiché comme il l'était, c'est à peine s'il avait senti l'humiliation et la déception frémir au plus profond de son être.

Draco rouvrit courageusement les yeux et détailla suspicieusement la tasse de café, à présent vide, presque surpris de son immobilité. S'agitant sur sa chaise, il pesta tout bas : combien de temps avait-il suivi cette inconnue ?

Il avait parcouru des rues familières sans les voir, foulé des trottoirs mille fois arpentés, essayant à chaque instant d'apercevoir _son_ visage. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle avait détourné le regard avant de s'engager sur la chaussée, à la faveur d'un lampadaire, il avait alors pu dévorer la courbe de ses pommettes et son nez légèrement retroussé ; un battement de cils plus tard, les néons crus d'une bouche de métro l'avaient engloutie, lui ravissant cruellement le doux spectre de Hermione.

Draco se leva péniblement, déposa machinalement sa tasse dans l'évier, harassé, aveuglé par sa propre solitude le brouillard enchanteur cédant la place à une insatiable sensation de dépérissement.

La pièce lui sembla soudain un peu fraîche -fichus courants d'air ! Deux mois qu'il projetait de refaire l'isolation des fenêtres.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil vers la radio obstinément silencieuse. Pas de crachotements enthousiastes ce matin-là. Pas de sifflotements exaspérants.

Et ce fut comme s'il venait de perdre Hermione une seconde fois.

* * *

><p>Le couloir menant au vestibule, d'un naturel déjà étroit, était tant encombré que s'y faufiler nécessitait désormais de sérieux talents de contorsionniste.<p>

Les cartons amoncelés contre le mur tanguaient dangereusement, et certains encore ouverts, menaçaient de leur contenu, la tête de ceux qui s'aventuraient entre deux piles vacillantes.

Quelques flaques de lumière inondaient le salon, traquant impitoyablement chaque grain de poussière réfugié derrière une plinthe, tandis que les fenêtres dépouillées de leurs voilages révélaient un ciel morne et délavé par la pluie.

La petite cloche de l'ascenseur, suivie d'un bruit de pas et de deux voix indéniablement masculines se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier et comme par magie, une demi-douzaine de cartons disparurent, dégageant un peu le corridor.

* * *

><p>La nouvelle demeure des Richardson se situait dans un de ses rares havres de paix, à quelques stations seulement du cœur de Londres, mais là où l'ombre grouillante de la capitale ne pouvait les atteindre.<p>

Si Fulham n'était pas très éloigné de leur ancien appartement, la circulation en cette fin d'après-midi se faisait de plus en plus dense et les embouteillages ne tardèrent pas à se profiler.

Un silence fatigué régnait dans la voiture, à peine meublé par le bourdonnement sourd du moteur.

Draco retint un bâillement tout en faisant rouler doucement ses épaules endolories, puis passa une main furtive sur son front rendu humide par la sueur il n'avait plus l'âge de porter des cartons toute la journée !, soupira-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carl qui conduisait, impassible, et eut l'étrange impression de se voir -une bonne vingtaine d'années en moins.

Petit-fils du dernier ambassadeur anglais au Tibet, celui-là même qui avait lutté farouchement contre la domination chinoise -en vain, hélas ! Carl était l'archétype de la distinction britannique: grand, élancé, toujours impeccablement vêtu, chacun de ses gestes respirait l'aisance et la noblesse.

Le nez aussi droit que son esprit, on l'eut dit taillé dans du marbre, et son visage clair, rehaussé par d'épais cheveux bruns, était l'un de ceux qui imposent le respect.

Le tout était couronné par un port de tête altier, qui aurait presque pu paraître hautain si ses yeux vifs et son sourire affable ne distillaient une indéniable sympathie dans son sillage.

Draco avait toujours apprécié son gendre chez qui la réussite semblait inscrite dans les gènes; au contraire, Hermione n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste quand Diana leur avait présenté ce brillant banquier qui lui avait semblé ennuyeux à mourir, et bien trop accaparé par les chiffres.

Pourtant, force est de constater que pas un homme ne pouvait mieux convenir à Diana, dont la blondeur insolente cachait en vérité un tempérament aussi rigoureux que réservé.

Ils avaient ainsi vécu leur idylle loin des affres de la passion, et à leur romance avait succédé le mariage, puis la naissance de Livie, et ce dans une continuité on ne peut plus raisonnable.

Hermione avait fini par accepter cette union, où tout s'enchaînait dans une parfaite logique, tel un engrenage bien huilé -d'une fadeur révoltante à ses yeux.

Union qui pourtant semblait les combler de bonheur.

Draco esquissa un sourire attendri : il se rappelait encore de sa diatribe enflammée à ce sujet. Nul doute que la définition du bonheur selon Hermione Granger-Malfoy était des plus ardentes. Bien trop complexe pour être résumée en quelques lignes, toute une vie n'aurait même pas suffi à l'écrire. Néanmoins, il est certain que, selon sa formule habituelle, « cette médiocre tranquillité » n'en faisait guère partie.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une allée transversale, il perçut le regard en coin de Carl et lui fut infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas relever son trouble.

Hermione et son caractère naturellement explosif, Hermione et ses vitupérations, Hermione et sa générosité, Hermione rayonnante le jour de leur mariage...

Des milliers d'images défilèrent malgré lui, tant et si bien que le flot de souvenirs lui noua la gorge.

En trente ans, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, finalement.

* * *

><p>Les graviers gémirent sous les pneus de la Mercedes et Draco eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir le pompeux perron de style victorien que Diana s'élançait à leur rencontre.<p>

« Livie vient seulement de s'endormir » soupira-t-elle, « elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurnicher tout l'après-midi, j'en ai la migraine !»

Elle allait s'emparer d'un carton quand Carl fit mine de l'arrêter en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

« Va te reposer si tu veux, je me charge de tout.» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Pas question ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire, « si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse que nous soyons enfin chez nous ! »

Draco ne la comprenait que trop bien lui-même avait ressenti une joie similaire lorsqu'ils avaient acheté leur maison sur Kensigton High Street.

De plus, Diana et Carl avaient vécu jusqu'ici dans un appartement mis à disposition par les Richardson, et quoique cette initiative -drapée des meilleures intentions- leur avait permis d'épargner une coquette somme, la sensation d'être redevable s'était alourdie au fil des ans.

Deux cartons dans les bras -vraisemblablement de la vaisselle, d'après le léger tintement qu'il pouvait percevoir- Draco suivit sa fille qui trottinait joyeusement vers l'entrée, une lourde valise derrière elle.

Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup revue depuis la naissance de Livie -lui débordé par son cabinet, elle absorbée par le court de la bourse, et il constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait abandonné cet air grave et mystérieux qu'elle arborait depuis l'enfance pour une allure un peu plus décontractée.

En pénétrant dans le vestibule, la première pensée de Draco fut que le portefeuille de Carl ne connaissait pas la crise.

Certes, les descriptions débordantes d'Hermione aurait du le prévenir (il savait notamment qu'il y avait cinq chambres, quatre salles de bains, un immense salon attenant à une salle à manger, une cuisine dotée d'un cellier et donnant sur une véranda exposée plein sud pour les déjeuners hivernaux, ainsi que moult autres détails) mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel vestibule, flanqué de majestueuses colonnes en marbre, et dont la taille aurait été des plus convenables pour un salon.

Oui, de toute évidence, ces deux-là savaient pertinemment _où_ placer leurs actions. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit en repensant au brillant parcours de sa fille aînée -elle n'était décidément pas sortie major de LSC pour rien.

« Papa, tu viens ? » l'interpella Diana, voyant qu'il restait figé sur le seuil.

Il acquiesça sans mot dire et déposa délicatement ses cartons au sol, puis, grimaçant sous l'effet des courbatures, entreprit de hisser la valise jusqu'au premier étage.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent arrivé dans la chambre conjugale, au bout d'un interminable couloir, qu'il posa enfin la question qui, depuis dix jours, lui brûlait les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre exclusivement consacré à Draco, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Toutefois, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que l'ombre d'Hermione soit omniprésente... à vous de me dire si c'est réussi!<p>

Autre petite question: laquelle des trois filles vous touchent le plus? (Pour mémoire: Diana, Isadora, Valentina.)  
>En ce qui me concerne, j'ai une petite préférence pour Isa qui, ahem.. comment dire?, est incontestablement mon double. (Vous savez, la bordélique qui fait UCL avant de tout plaquer pour devenir fleuriste..! cf. chapitre 4<br>Quoi, on a bien le droit de se planter d'orientation, non? Hum, je m'égare.)

Merci à tous de me lire et à bientôt! (Promis, l'attente sera mille fois moins longue cette fois-ci.)

Ilda

J'oublie l'essentiel: bon courage à celles qui (comme une certaine Ilda qui va se cacher) ont la phobie de la rentrée...!


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à toutes!

Un grand merci à **Lasiurys **pour sa lecture attentive et ses précieux commentaires qui me touchent toujours autant. Je ne peux que vous encourager à prendre exemple sur elle!

J'espère vous retrouver un peu plus nombreuses à l'occasion de ce sixième chapitre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Hermione, décroche ce foutu téléphone ! » s'exclama Draco en reposant le combiné pour la troisième fois, la tempe dangereusement palpitante.<p>

Il laissa choir son pardessus sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Il fut un temps où il le laissait sciemment traîner, sachant ô combien cette habitude horripilait Hermione, espérant sans doute inconsciemment la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Comme si la dispute restait le seul moyen de se rappeler à elle, une façon éphémère d'abolir la distance, qui chaque jour, se creusait davantage.

Mais ce soir, il eut pleinement conscience de l'inutilité de son geste.

Hors de question de lui laisser un message il voulait juste lui parler -lui parler de _vive voix_, grinça-t-il intérieurement.

Il arpenta le salon d'un pas exaspéré, se pinçant furieusement l'arrête du nez de sa main gauche, et agitant dans l'autre son verre de cognac à moitié vide.

Initialement, il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles : quinze jours sans lui parler, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais enduré, y compris lors de cet incident, il y a douze ans, qui avait mis leur couple sens dessus dessous et auquel il s'était juré de ne plus jamais repenser.

Cependant le grondement sourd de la colère enflait à chaque seconde et il était de moins en moins certain que les mots soigneusement préparés franchissent sagement sa bouche, si toutefois sa chère épouse daignait répondre.

Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'un torrent de récriminations, d'injures et d'incompréhension se déverserait s'il relâchait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sa mâchoire crispée.

Draco n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ce départ -il se refusait à employer le mot séparation- puisse être prémédité. Il avait mis cela sur le coup de l'impulsion, un acte précipité comme tant d'autres.

Quiconque connaissait Hermione savait que sous des dehors réfléchis se cachait une spontanéité ébouriffante.

C'était d'ailleurs précisément ce trait de caractère qui l'avait séduit, trente ans auparavant, lui souffla insidieusement une petite voix, tandis que son irascibilité laissait place à l'abattement.

Quand il avait appris que Hermione et leur fille s'étaient vues, le fameux soir où il avait dormi chez Valentina et qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà fait part de son intention de s'installer quelques temps à Brighton, Draco était resté coi, le cœur fêlé, douloureux.

La faire revenir sur sa décision n'aurait rien eu d'une cure de jouvence, il le savait pertinemment mais si ladite décision avait été prise en toute connaissance de cause, lui faire changer d'avis tenait de l'impensable tout feu tout flamme qu'elle était.

Hermione était en effet de ceux qui s'embrasent à la moindre occasion, d'une passion démesurée, aussi avide qu'insatiable. Il devenait alors impossible de la satisfaire pleinement : chaque défi relevé débouchait sur une nouvelle épreuve dont la complexité croissait au fil des désillusions.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Draco ait succombé à cette femme fascinante dont la possession ultime ne pouvait que flatter son orgueil.

Et pourtant, il n'avait cesse de s'interroger.

N'était-ce pas cette même passion qui avait dévoré frénétiquement leur amour ? Et si leur couple n'était qu'une merveilleuse torture, une autodestruction magistrale, flamboyante, à l'image de sa femme ?

oOo

Penchée sur ses croquis, les doigts noircis par le fusain, Isadora sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

« Désolée» marmonna Hermione en reculant d'un pas, « je vou...voulais juste te dire que je partais à Londres, pour...pour la journée » bafouilla-t-elle en la fuyant du regard.

Isadora haussa un sourcil interloqué. Sa mère se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassée mais visiblement résolue à ne pas dire un mot de plus.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Hermione, empourprée, laisse dériver ses yeux sur les esquisses qui recouvraient la table ronde. Des motifs de jasmin et d'orchidées étaient entremêlés, parfois piqués de roses ou ornés de fougères.

« Je serai de retour pour dîner » précisa Hermione, mal à l'aise. « Très jolies, tes compositions » enchaîna-t-elle précipitamment « je suis sûre que Valentina aimera. »

Isadora acquiesça sans entendre le compliment, tentant de se persuader que cet aller-retour à Londres était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Au fait » interrompit-elle alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce « je ne serai pas là ce soir. »

« Oh » s'étonna Hermione, pensivement. Elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt, puis, avec un sourire mystérieux digne de la Pythie, elle murmura : « je vois. »

« Prends bien tes clés, c'est tout » coupa la jeune femme, se retenant à grand' peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère au moins que c'est un charmant garçon » reprit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique, toute gêne envolée. « Tu comptes l'inviter au mariage de Val' ? » interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

« Maman » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, « file, car quoi que tu aies à faire à Londres, tu vas être en retard » affirma-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Très bien, très bien » chantonna-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main, « je m'incline. »

Et elle franchit la porte dans un éclat de rire.

Isadora demeura un instant stupéfaite, le fusain suspendu, la lèvre tombante, partagée entre le sourire et l'incompréhension.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, préférant intérieurement voir sa mère sujette à des sautes d'humeur -triste illusion de vie, plutôt que de la sentir s'enfoncer dans la dépression. Ce mal sournois qui, depuis quelques années, s'infiltrait insidieusement par chacun de ses pores, ce mal qui la rongeait inlassablement, qui la rendait indifférente au monde extérieur.

Qui la rendait indifférente à _elle-même_.

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se remit au travail.

oOo

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait des toits fumants de Londres, Hermione sentit le malaise la gagner. Les mains crispées sur le volant, la nuque raide, elle comprit combien la sérénité des promenades en bord de mer était trompeuse.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi, retourné la question dans tous les sens, évaluant les multiples possibilités durant de longs après-midi solitaires bercés par la brise marine. Et pourtant, elle ignorait toujours si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était _foncièrement _une bonne idée.

Quand elle jetait un regard en arrière, elle avait l'irrépressible sensation d'avoir enchaîné les mauvaises décisions : avoir cessé de travailler après son mariage ou s'être laissée berner par le premier éditeur venu n'étaient qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

Prendre une décision ou esquisser un choix l'avait toujours tétanisée, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Elle se voulait libre et indépendante, et à force de le clamer à tue-tête depuis son plus jeune âge, son entourage avait fini par voir en elle l'image qu'elle s'était soigneusement dessinée.

Et pourtant, derrière chacun de ses gestes, du chemisier enfilé le matin à la va-vite, à ses interviews édulcorées (quoiqu'elles se fissent bien plus rares depuis quelques mois,) en passant par le contenu de son caddie au supermarché derrière chacun de ses gestes se cachait le regard oppressant de l'opinion publique.

Elle était restée cette petite fille intelligente, certes, mais paralysée par les immenses possibilités qui s'offraient à elle cette petite fille aux boucles d'or qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui trace la route et qu'on lui indique la direction à suivre.

L'exact contraire de Draco.

C'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait séduit chez lui cette capacité innée à prendre des décisions -les bonnes si on en croyait son chiffre d'affaires annuel cette force intérieure qui lui permettait de faire des choix sans ressentir l'once d'un regret.

Ainsi, Hermione l'avait épousé. Après tout, c'était l'homme qui lui fallait, un homme charismatique, qui la sécuriserait et dont elle pourrait suivre les pas sans craindre de faire fausse-route. La solution lui avait alors parue tellement simple qu'elle avait été déconcertée de ne pas y avoir songer plus tôt.

Mais finalement, peut-être que son mariage était _lui aussi_le fruit d'un mauvais choix.

Douze ans qu'elle se posait la question, douze ans qu'elle attendait la réponse à travers un regard, un sourire, un geste.

Elle réprima un bâillement empreint de découragement elle voulait juste parler à Draco, bon sang, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils !

La veille, quand elle avait vu qu'il avait tenté de la joindre plusieurs fois, elle avait été prise de panique en voyant son nom s'afficher en lettres noires. Elle s'était sentie tout bonnement impuissante, refusant de l'affronter, lui et sa voix tranchante d'avocat.

Pourquoi cette peur irrationnelle ?

C'était son mari depuis près de trente ans, se raisonna-t-elle. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Enfin, du moins l'avait-elle cru jusqu'à ce sale jour de novembre, près de douze ans auparavant, contra une perfide petite voix.

Ils auraient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, le passé, l'oubli, le pardon, tout ça, c'était des foutaises ! Douze pénibles années de thérapie pour arriver à ce médiocre résultat, ce mélange écœurant de ressentiment et de résignation.

Elle n'avait plus la force de le haïr -l'avait-elle eue un jour?- mais elle restait néanmoins incapable de lui pardonner.

Hermione accéléra rageusement, et plus elle approchait dangereusement de son but, plus elle craignait ce qu'elle allait y découvrir, frémissant par avance.

Cette journée, froide, pluvieuse, d'une banalité grise et placide, cette journée des plus ordinaires était restée gravée dans sa chair, et la chair _n'oublie pas_.

Même quand les souvenirs, pernicieux, se logent dans les replis abandonnés de la mémoire, il reste toujours un infime point, muet de douleur là, tout près du cœur.

Une plaie dont le sang s'épanche tranquillement rumeur sourde d'un monde lointain.

Et cette sensation de vertige qui s'empare de votre corps et ce gouffre immense qui s'ouvre à chacun de vos pas ! Hermione ne les connaissait que trop bien.

Papillonnant des yeux, elle refoula vaillamment les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses cils.

oOo

C'est une main tremblante qui inséra la clé dans la serrure, peu avant midi, et alors que s'entrouvrait l'immense porte dominant Kensigton High Street, Hermione pénétra dans le vestibule avec l'odieuse sensation de commettre une effraction.

L'odeur âcre du renfermé la saisit aussitôt à la gorge -trente ans qu'elle répétait à Draco qu'une maison, _ça s'aère, _songea-t-elle les lèvres pincées. De toute évidence, la leçon était loin d'être acquise.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, elle traversa vivement le salon et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur.

Deux chaises d'une blancheur éclatante dansaient dans l'herbe autour d'une petite table en fer forgé, non loin des roses vermeil qui déployaient leur corolle odorante. Rien n'avait changé au cours de ces trois semaines, hormis les azalées, brunies, dont la floraison touchaient à sa fin.

L'afflux d'air frais sembla soudain terrasser Hermione : elle demeura quelques instants les bras ballants, le regard perdu, puis, brutalement, comme si la réalité était devenue trop écrasante, elle se laissa choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Trois semaines avaient suffi. La maison lui était devenue étrangère. Froide. Impersonnelle.

Trois petites semaines et déjà elle n'y avait plus sa place.

« Pourvu que Draco ne tarde pas » soupira-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire lui vrillait l'estomac, et une fois de plus, elle espéra avoir fait le bon choix.

Dans un effort surhumain, Hermione se leva et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine où la chaleur des tomettes ocres et des meubles en merisier lui apporta un maigre réconfort.

Elle erra quelques instants entre la table et l'évier, tous deux impeccables, et pas une miette ne vint rompre son ennui.

Draco n'allait pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures, elle le savait.

Abandonnée par le sommeil, elle avait pris sa décision, la nuit passée. L'attente avait alors commencé et les secondes s'étaient égrenées, impitoyables.

Hermione avait fini par se rendormir tandis que l'aube grise étirait ses voiles brumeux.

Rester à Brighton toute la journée lui aurait été insupportable, mais à présent, l'attente se faisait tout aussi insoutenable.

Déjà, les mots s'asséchaient dans sa bouche et bientôt ils ne seraient plus qu'amère salive ça aussi, elle le savait.

Ses yeux dérivèrent un moment sur le calendrier, fièrement aimanté au réfrigérateur, avant qu'une date, entourée d'un fin trait rouge, ne la frappe en plein fouet.

Samedi 26 Mai. Le mariage de Valentina.

Bon sang, elle l'avait oublié.

* * *

><p>Voilà un chapitre presque entièrement consacré à Hermione, j'espère qu'il vous a plu...?<p>

D'après vous, quel est cet "évènement" qui a mis sens dessus dessous leur couple, il y a douze ans?

Que pensez-vous de son "incapacité" à faire des choix? Je ne me remets pas en cause son intelligence, mais je trouvais que ce trait de caractère lui donnait plus de profondeur et plus d'humanité. Et puis, l'ambivalence entre son indépendance et son besoin de protection, qui l'a poussée au mariage, me semblait très intéressante.

Dernière question et pas des moindres: à votre avis, quelle est cette décision qui taraude tant Hermione pour qu'elle s'empresse de retrouver son mari?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre!  
>D'ici là, j'espère avoir quelques petites reviews à me mettre sous la dent :)<p>

à bientôt,  
>Ilda<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous!

Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai du m'activer pour pouvoir poster ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. (Je m'étais jurée intérieurement de le faire avant 2013, c'est donc chose faite!)

Un grand merci à **Lasiurys **sans qui je ne publierais plus rien depuis longtemps, ainsi qu'à **Guest **et **TheRedDress. **Vos reviews me touchent sincèrement, et ce d'autant plus que les lecteurs ne se bousculent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le docteur Siegfried W. Jenkins était devenu psychiatre comme l'on devient boucher, par pure tradition familiale.<p>

Si vocation il y avait, alors le chromosome masculin l'avait mystérieusement transmise depuis quatre générations.

Tout au plus pouvait-on présumer qu'il avait brigué la blouse blanche dans l'intention inavouée de se soigner, car tares et névroses foisonnaient dans la famille -d'ailleurs, il lui avait fallu suivre une psychanalyse en bonne et due forme avant de pouvoir solennellement accoler ce nouveau titre sur sa plaque en laiton doré.

Son arrière grand-père, l'honorable Walter F. Jenkins, le seul peut-être qui eut un réel intérêt pour la discipline, avait rencontré Freud en son temps.

Pure coïncidence ou esprit de contradiction, son fils Walter Jr. avait développé une fascination pour Jung au point d'embrasser lui aussi la profession.

Puis, la curiosité cédant le pas à la paresse, la génération suivante avait été moins prolifique : Walter A. Jr. avait feint de s'intéresser au jeune Lacan à l'heure de ses premiers succès, et une fois le père convaincu du bien-fondé de son idée, il s'était envolé pour Paris et avait filé droit s'encanailler dans les coins obscurs de Montmartre.

Il en avait ramené une demi-mondaine parlant trois mots d'anglais et une subite passion pour Wagner, alors même que la deuxième Guerre Mondiale éclatait.

Provocation ou penchant germanophile, nul n'en sut jamais rien et quelques mois plus tard naquit un bébé joufflu du nom de Siegfried Walter Jenkins.

Si la transmission du prénom paternel avait été aboli, le nouveau-né masculin reçut toutefois le cabinet de Queen's Gate en héritage -et aujourd'hui encore, les portraits de ses illustres aïeux ornaient la salle d'attente où défilaient chaque jour femmes trompées, hommes embourgeoisés, vrais psychotiques et faux névrosés.

Hermione bâilla à gorge déployée, toute velléité d'élégance oubliée -la nuit avait été longue et Draco ne s'était pas montré particulièrement coopératif.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle se triturait nerveusement les ongles tout en feuilletant un magazine de mode sans enthousiasme seules quelques bouffées de révolte face aux corps quasi-faméliques ainsi donnés en pâture vinrent la distraire de son profond ennui.

Elle avait déjà fait quatre fois le tour de la petite pièce, dont les murs tapissés de bleu lui rappelaient incontestablement sa chambre de jeune fille -cette constatation s'était d'ailleurs accompagnée d'un léger pincement au cœur- et à part ressasser les images de la veille, ses occupations étaient pour le moins limitées.

Elle soupira longuement, les yeux clos, avant de laisser de nouveau s'échapper un long bâillement.

« Bonjour Mrs Malfoy » salua une voix devenue familière, « Sandy m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir de toute urgence. Rien de grave, j'espère ? » s'enquit un homme aussi dégarni que bedonnant.

« Docteur Jenkins » répondit-elle cordialement, « je suis navrée de cette intrusion matinale » -il balaya ses excuses d'une main impatiente- « je sais que nous n'avions rendez-vous que dans une semaine..mais je suis totalement désemparée...je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision...j'ai tellement peur de m'être trompée encore une fois... !» acheva-t-elle dans un souffle inquiet.

« Voyons Mrs Malfoy» dit-il d'un ton apaisant « calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse tant.»

Il l'invita d'un geste souple à pénétrer dans son cabinet et elle s'empressa de le suivre docilement, attrapant au passage sac et étole.

La porte matelassée à peine refermée, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle -le divan la mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise, elle lui avait préféré un fauteuil en cuir, dos au bureau, non loin du sofa vert olive qui faisait face à un énigmatique gribouillis, qualifié pompeusement d'art contemporain par certains.

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment, jusqu'à sentir le regard appuyé du praticien lui brûler la nuque. Croisant et décroisant les jambes une énième fois, elle finit par balbutier, d'une voix atone :

« J'ai...j'ai dit à Draco... que... que je voulais divorcer. »

* * *

><p>Quelques mèches éparses caressaient le bureau d'acajou qui miroitait doucement dans la pénombre étouffante.<p>

Le store, aux trois-quarts baissé, laissait néanmoins s'échapper un mince raie de lumière, qui, ondulant entre les dossiers soigneusement empilés, venait s'échouer dans une flaque d'or à quelques centimètres d'un cadre aux bords ouvragés.

Draco, la joue posée contre le bois froid, le regard vide et la main errante, fixait sans comprendre ces instants de bonheur qui lui semblaient à présent définitivement révolus.

Le cadre, de taille moyenne, était d'un charme délicieusement suranné. Ses fines torsades d'ébène qui semblaient s'enrouler sans fin étaient une véritable invitation au toucher et il se rappelait combien Valentina, de ses petits doigts agiles, aimait en dessiner le contour vernissé.

Hermione avait probablement du le chiner lors de leur premier séjour en France, à l'occasion d'une de ces vieilles brocantes qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Elle lui avait offert peu de temps à leur retour -ils fêtaient tout juste leurs noces de coton- et il se souvenait encore de l'immense tendresse avec laquelle elle l'avait observé, tandis qu'il déballait cet étrange cadeau.

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Le nœud qui obstruait sa gorge s'amplifiait d'heures en heures, et c'est péniblement qu'il glissa sa tête -lourde, si lourde!- entre ses bras croisés.

Les choses étaient-elles vouées à se finir ainsi ?

Pendant des années, des photos, toutes plus lumineuses les unes que les autres, s'étaient succédées dans ce doux écrin de bois et aujourd'hui, cette image d'une Hermione émue, tenant précieusement sa petite-fille, le rendait viscéralement malade.

_Lui _qui n'avait plus droit à son sourire depuis tant d'années !

Oh, bien entendu, quand les mondanités ou les réunions de famille l'exigeaient, elle lui servait son plus beau masque -dents blanches, commissures relevées et lèvres légèrement maquillées mais rien, _plus rien_, dans son expression n'avait la fraîcheur de la femme qu'il avait aimée.

Quel gâchis.

Il fut un temps où il se serait révolté contre la tournure des événements il fut un temps où il n'aurait pas toléré que sa vie lui échappât ainsi.

Plus maintenant. Il se sentait si _vieux_. Si _impuissant_.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de sa morosité.

« Seigneur, Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'exclama une femme d'une trentaine d'années, en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

« Laissez ça, Mélisande » l'arrêta-t-il d'une voix morne. « S'il vous plaît » ajouta-t-il en sentant sa réticence.

« Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette obscurité, vous savez, c'est malsain ! » expliqua-t-elle avec emphase. Puis, haussant les épaules face à son manque de réaction, elle poursuivit : «je venais prendre votre commande -sait-on jamais si vous aviez voulu autre chose que vos sempiternels sushis » babilla-t-elle gaiement en remettant deux-trois classeurs à leur place « mais vu votre tête, je crois que vous feriez mieux de déjeuner à l'extérieur. En plus, il fait beau ! Je vous réserve une place chez Petrus ?»

« Mélisande, je n'ai pas besoin d'une gouvernante. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton las. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir.»

« Très bien » répondit-elle, un peu pincée, « mais faîtes moi au moins le plaisir d'aérer votre bureau avant de recevoir Monsieur Levy.»

« Je ne recevrais pas Monsieur Levy aujourd'hui, vous pouvez être tranquille. » soupira-t-il doucement. « Et puisque vous m'y faites penser, annulez tous les rendez-vous du jour et prévenez Arthur que je ne veux voir personne. Oh, et puis tant que vous y êtes, prenez votre journée et allez profiter du _grand air _» ajouta-t-il, une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

La dénommée Mélisande, secrétaire de son métier, aussi rousse qu'ingénue, le regarda avec effarement.

« Dois-je appeler un médecin, Monsieur Malfoy? » interrogea-t-elle d'un air soudain très concerné.

« Non, non, inutile. » Puis, voyant qu'elle ne déguerpissez pas pour autant, il ajouta patiemment « Il me semblait vous avoir dit quoi faire. »

« Ou..oui, bien sûr » bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée quelques secondes supplémentaires, peinant à détacher son regard de ses traits aussi nobles que fatigués.

Sentant qu'il allait l'invectiver de nouveau, elle claironna avec empressement : « N'ayez crainte, je m'en vais de ce pas ! » -mais Draco ne fut pas dupe, et il sut, inexplicablement, qu'elle était blessée.

« Profitez du soleil pour moi, Mélisande.» murmura-t-il alors que la porte se refermait dans un silence ouaté.

* * *

><p>9h13<p>

_« Draco, rappelle moi dès que tu as ce message, s'il te plaît. » Reniflement. « Je viens d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »_

9h15

_« Draco, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Depuis quand tu éteins ton téléphone ? » Silence. « Rentre à la maison dès que tu peux. S'il te plaît. »_

9h22

_« Draco, j'ai appelé ton cabinet. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'empêchement familial? Où es-tu ? Ta secrétaire me prend pour une folle maintenant. Quoi que tu sois en train de faire, je te demande INSTAMMENT de rentrer. »_

9h29

_« Draco, j'ai appelé l'école. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais eu un accident en emmenant Valentina. Alors je répète ma question : où es-tu bon sang? »_

9h31

_« Bordel, Draco, OÙ ES-TU ? »_

9h33

_« MAIS QUAND VAS-TU REPONDRE À LA FIN!» Vive inspiration. « Mes parents viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture, en Écosse. Ils sont entre la vie et la mort. » Voix basse et menaçante. « Je te promets que si tu ne me rappelles pas rapidement avec une excuse en béton, ce ne sera pas la peine de venir me retrouver à Glasgow. Mon vol est à midi, je ne pourrais pas aller chercher Val' à l'école. J'espère que je peux encore compter sur toi pour t'occuper des enfants. »_

* * *

><p>Hermione rouvrit les yeux brusquement et jeta un regard surpris autour d'elle. Désœuvrement ou habitude, ses pas l'avaient menée à Hyde Park en sortant de sa séance bi-mensuelle de psychanalyse.<p>

Douze ans déjà qu'elle se rendait chez ce Docteur Jenkins, avec la même assiduité que celle dont elle avait fait preuve, plus jeune, quand elle prenait des leçons de piano.

Douze ans que ses parents étaient décédés.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, l'air hagard.

Les Granger avaient toujours été des gens simples, bienveillants, parfaitement rationnels. Sans doute auraient-ils été surpris que leur mort engendre une telle série de rendez-vous, d'ordonnances et de médicaments.

Quoi qu'ils aient profondément aimé leur fille unique, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment comprise, cette enfant aussi cérébrale que tourmentée, déchirée entre son besoin de rationalité et ses aspirations passionnées.

Hermione revint finalement sur ses pas, et s'assit, pensive, sur un banc, à l'ombre de quelques peupliers. Le soleil jouait à travers les branches frissonnantes, créant des ombres fragiles sur le sol poussiéreux. Ainsi envoûtée, elle se laissa bercer par les figures dansantes.

Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Le douloureux deuil de ses parents. Son couple en ruine. L'avenir, si incertain.

À l'époque, Docteur Jenkins avait été le seul psychanalyste de Londres qui avait pu la recevoir sans délai.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour comprendre que c'était un incompétent doublé d'un escroc si l'on tenait compte de ses honoraires exorbitants.

Pourtant, elle avait continué de s'y rendre : il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre -c'était totalement inutile mais fort agréable, et chaque semaine, elle signait non sans jouissance un joli chèque qui serait directement prélevé sur le compte de Draco.

Draco, quant à lui, ne pouvant guère accuser Hermione d'être dépensière, avait fermé les yeux sur cette psychanalyse particulièrement onéreuse, persuadé de contribuer d'une façon ou d'une autre au mieux-être de sa femme.

En somme, cela faisait douze ans que ce petit manège durait et douze ans que tout le monde prétendait en être satisfait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce qui préoccupait tant Hermione lors du chapitre précédent; ainsi que sur une part des évènements qui se sont passés douze ans plus tôt.<p>

Sinon, j'ai essayé de donner un peu "d'épaisseur" aux personnages de Mélisande et du Docteur Jenkins, même s'ils n'apparaissent qu'en second plan. A vous de me dire si c'est réussi..?!  
>D'autre part, que pensez-vous de Mélisande? Ce sera une protagoniste importante par la suite.<p>

Le chapitre suivant sera consacré au mariage de Valentina, qui vues les circonstances, s'annonce chargé en tensions.  
>En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!<p>

Bonne fin d'année à tous et à bientôt,

Ilda


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes,

Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie. On aurait pu en douter, me direz-vous, étant donné que ma dernière mise à jour remonte à plus d'un siècle. Bref, ma chère** Lasiurys**, je crois qu'il n'y désormais plus rien à admirer dans la vitesse de mes publications...! Merci du fond du coeur pour ta review pleine de finesse, tu es décidément la meilleure lectrice que l'on puisse espérer rencontrer.

Bonne lecture à toutes celles qui sont venues s'égarer par ici!

* * *

><p>La nuit précédent le mariage, personne ne dormit vraiment.<p>

Isadora et sa mère étaient arrivées de Brighton sous un soleil éclatant, cahin-caha, bringuebalant dans la petite voiture noire quantités de fleurs capiteuses, tant et si bien qu'en lieu et place de Draco, ce fut la nausée qui les accueillit cordialement sur le perron de Kensington High Street.

Conjugués à leur migraine respective, leurs incessants va-et-vient entre l'éblouissante clarté du dehors et la pénombre alanguie du vestibule avaient vite fait d'étouffer toute velléité de bavardage ainsi, c'est dans un silence feutré à peine rompu par quelques toussotements qu'elles extirpèrent minutieusement roses et lys du coffre surchauffé.

Un peu plus tard, Isadora avait retrouvé sa chambre d'enfant avec un soupçon de nostalgie, indifférentes aux soliloques de sa mère qui avait fini par s'étendre sur le sofa, pelotonnée dans son châle.

Vinrent de longues minutes si désespérément vides.

Pas un souffle. Pas un geste. Pas même un battement de cils.

Les bibelots fossilisés dans leur poussière n'avaient cessé d'attirer son regard, et c'est à ce moment précis, alors même que le néant engloutissait son cœur, qu'elle avait compris, les oreilles bourdonnantes, combien sa vie avait été factice.

Les ombres du crépuscule avaient déjà envahi le salon quand Hermione regagna la chambre d'amis, la tête haute et l'âme engourdie.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aperçurent le maître du barreau rentré tard cette nuit-là, et les deux femmes en furent obscurément soulagées.

* * *

><p>À quelques kilomètres de là, Valentina et James, en fervents traditionalistes, avaient abandonné le lit conjugal pour une soirée animée chez leurs témoins respectifs – l'alcool y coula à flot et on y pratiqua assidûment le rire et l'oubli jusqu'à une heure avancée.<p>

Val, soucieuse de ne pas arborer un teint brouillé ou de vilaines cernes le lendemain -jour qui était annoncé comme le plus beau de sa vie- était allée se coucher sur les coups de minuit mais les démangeaisons provoquées par la couverture, les spasmes d'excitation et le frisson du vin dans le sang l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

James dira plus tard avoir profité de sa dernière nuit de liberté « en tout bien, tout honneur » appellation assez vague pour que chacun y voit ce que bon lui semble et le sujet fut clos.

* * *

><p><em>Une salle d'attente désertée. Le clignotement du néon, tel un cœur qui bat. L'odeur funeste de l'éther se mélangeant à celle plus âcre de la fatigue. <em>

_Yeux secs, nez rougi, gorge nouée._

_Silence._

_Et puis un frémissement, une main qui se pose. Tiède, lourde de culpabilité elle lui enserre les doigts._

_L'étreinte se prolonge. Lentement, doucement, insidieusement, douloureusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils suffoquent._

_« Où étais-tu ? » _

_Soupir._

_« Hermione. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du...» _

_Elle entendit à peine la suite. _

_Peu importe, à vrai dire. _

_La vérité se cachait quelque part entre les rides soucieuses de son front -le front si noble de son mari ; quelque part où elle n'accéderait jamais._

* * *

><p>Il était à peine cinq heures du matin quand nos âmes errantes se croisèrent par un tendre hasard dans la lumière argentée de la cuisine.<p>

Hermione diluait ses rêves, ses doutes et ses peurs dans un café noir lorsque Draco apparut sur le seuil, bouleversant en quelques secondes toutes ses certitudes.

Elle s'était préparée intérieurement à revoir l'_Olympien_, l'orateur béni des dieux qu'elle avait épousé dans une vie antérieure -impeccablement coiffé, vêtu de son luxueux costume gris perle et donnant fièrement le bras à une Valentina étincelante.

Pas cet ersatz d'homme aux yeux bouffis de sommeil, ces cheveux en bataille, cette barbe de trois jours.

Elle resserra instinctivement les pans de sa robe de chambre.

« Insomnie ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la dévisagea longuement, immobile, comme si la présence de sa femme ici était parfaitement incongrue.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau » soupira-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Tu ne prends plus tes médicaments ? » interrogea-t-elle toujours à voix basse, craignant de briser l'équilibre précaire qui régnait sur les restes de leur relation.

« À quoi bon? » Il eut un rire sans joie. « Depuis quand te soucies-tu de mon bien-être ? » cingla-t-il, amer.

« Depuis trente ans, Draco. » répliqua stoïquement Hermione, en ignorant la douleur cuisante qui lui mordait les entrailles.

Il demeura un instant silencieux, contemplant cette femme qu'il avait chérie à en perdre la raison.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Hermione, je lance la procédure de divorce lundi dès la première heure. » Il finit son verre avant de le reposer brutalement. « D'ici là, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, inutile de gâcher le mariage davantage. »

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'il la regardait durement, avec cet éclat métallique si caractéristique de la rage contenue.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Je suis désolée. »

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé et elle espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Foutue fierté.

Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de terriblement poignant, quelque chose qui lui montrerait l'étendue du vide, qui chaque jour, se creusait en elle mais il lui sembla que leur couple se résumait à ces trois petits mots ridicules, ces petits mots menacés à chaque instant de se noyer dans un océan de non-dits.

Et alors qu'elle n'attendait plus de réponse -c'est à peine si elle pouvait encore distinguer son visage rongé par les ombres- il murmura froidement :

« Pas autant que moi, Hermione. Pas autant que moi. »

Elle réprima vaillamment les sanglots qui grondaient dans sa poitrine, et laissant choir sa tête entre ses mains, elle se reput, durant quelques minutes infinies, de cette horrible impression d'avoir commis l'irréversible.

* * *

><p>Le vin d'honneur fut à l'image de la cérémonie religieuse : somptueux, millimétré et prodigieusement ennuyeux.<p>

Le manoir loué pour l'occasion, au cœur de la campagne anglaise, était constellé de roses blanches si _tragiquement _conventionnelles, des pétales lie-de-vin rehaussaient les nappes opalines et le parquet ciré brillait de mille feux sous les lustres en cristal bref, le gratin de la bourgeoisie londonienne avait été invité à une véritable débauche des sens.

De gracieuses architectures de verre et de bulles dorées se dressaient fièrement sur le buffet aux côtés de candélabres en bronze (dont le prix à l'unité était parfaitement indécent -Hermione se rappelait vaguement de l'avoir mentionné mais Draco avait payé sans broncher.)

Sur des plateaux d'argent, des myriades de petits-fours calibrés attendaient sagement qu'on vienne les déguster tandis que des serveurs gantés déambulaient adroitement parmi les tailleurs de ces dames et les smokings taillés sur mesure.

Les invités -dont aucun ne s'était encore risqué à boire plus que de raison- faisaient tous preuve d'une bienséance aristocratique un brin guindée et l'on avait délaissé la brûlante actualité politique au profit de commentaires bien-pensants sur l'imposante robe ivoire de la mariée, ou sur les délices offerts par cet excellent traiteur.

Au milieu de ce cirque, Diana virevoltait avec aisance sous le regard admiratif de son mari, les jeunes mariés papillonnaient de-ci de-là, récoltant vœux de bonheur et félicitations, Isadora avait disparu on-ne-sait-où, et Hermione, après avoir serré quelques mains ou débité quelques banalités -«_Vous avez aimé mon dernier livre ? Vraiment? C'est gentil. Non, il n'y en a pas d'autre de prévu pour le moment _»- s'était retirée dans un coin où elle pouvait se morfondre en toute tranquillité.

De toute façon, elle ne se sentait guère plus importante qu'une figurante, avec sa robe en satin qui avait l'air ridiculement étriquée rien dans ses mouvements ou son port de tête ne possédait la majesté légèrement hautaine que se devait d'arborer la _mère_ de la mariée. Les regards qu'on lui jetait lui rappelait ceux que l'on adresse à une vieille tapisserie décolorée, et ce mélange de compassion et de pitié lui souleva le cœur.

Elle avait envie de crier qu'elle aussi avait été couverte de compliments, jadis, qu'elle avait été admirée, adulée, adorée par son jeune mari si charismatique !

Elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité quand le quatuor à cordes, installé sur une petite estrade, entama joyeusement un célèbre morceau de Mozart. Si le bourdonnement des voix diminua un peu, l'atmosphère lui parut soudainement saturée de fragrances féminines, et ainsi mêlées aux effluves appétissantes de la nourriture, elles ne tardèrent pas à lui donner la nausée.

Un peu plus loin, Draco slalomait entre les convives, relativement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, adressant des sourires de convenance et guettant discrètement une silhouette vêtue de bleu.

Ce mariage lui rappelait tellement le sien...

Il vida rapidement sa coupe de champagne et se dirigea vers sa mère qui semblait être en pleine réflexion devant la variété des canapés proposés.

« Où est donc Hermione? » interrogea poliment Narcissa en choisissant finalement un toast au saumon fumé.

« Je ne sais pas trop » avoua Draco « elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les...mondanités » expliqua-t-il, gêné.

Une ombre de réprobation passa sur le visage lifté de l'honorable Mrs Malfoy.

« Certes » déclara-t-elle sèchement, « mais c'est tout de même le mariage de votre fille, elle pourrait faire un effort. »

Draco demeura silencieux mais hocha la tête.

« D'ailleurs, elle devrait faire aussi un régime. »

Son air pincé en disait long, elle qui du haut de ses soixante-treize ans affichait une taille restée svelte et persistait à se promener avec des escarpins que Hermione aurait refusé de porter à trente ans.

« Je connais un excellent chirurgien à Birmingham» reprit Narcissa d'un air pensif, « tu devrais lui en parler, à l'occasion. »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de ce genre de choses » soupira Draco, « elle n'acceptera jamais que l'on touche à une seule de ses rides. »

« Laisse moi te dire que c'est totalement ridicule. La science nous offre les moyens d'effacer les marques du temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à en profiter. Franchement, qu'elle ne s'étonne pas si un jour tu la quittes pour une femme plus jeune... !»

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il, mal à l'aise. « Excuse-moi, je dois voir le majordome. Je crois que le dîner va bientôt être prêt.»

Sa sortie était pathétique et il en eut cruellement conscience, mais subir les insinuations de sa mère -avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait- était au-dessus de ses forces.

Bon sang, il n'avait jamais trompé Hermione en trente ans de mariage, et Dieu sait pourtant que les occasions n'avaient pas manqué !

Les tempes battantes, il traversa le salon en quelques enjambées et gagna les cuisines où s'affairaient bruyamment tel un essaim d'abeilles, une multitude de mains, obéissant au moindre mot qu'un petit bonhomme grassouillet éructait, agitant dans tous les sens sa toque blanche.

Le service était imminent, lui annonça-t-on.

Il réprima un soupir.

Hermione demeurait invisible, à tel point que même son égocentrique de mère avait pu le remarquer.

D'un pas énergique, il retourna au salon, promenant ses yeux froids sur l'assemblée, scrutant chaque tenue, épiant chaque geste et toute sa souffrance si longtemps contenue se trouva condensée dans son regard implacable.

* * *

><p>Enfin, il la vit.<p>

Sa tête dodelinait au rythme de la musique, les paupières closes, abandonnée sur un de ces précieux tabourets tendus de velours.

Ainsi nimbée de mélancolie, il la trouva étrangement belle : douleur et résignation constituaient sa parure, lui donnant cet éclat mystérieux propre aux martyres.

Il s'avança vers elle avec l'émotion d'une jeune mariée -était-ce vraiment ce sentiment confus d'irréversibilité qui les gagnait, alors qu'elles glissaient vers l'autel ?

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » soupira-t-elle en le voyant soudain approcher.

Il ravala son amertume. Quel idiot. Comment avait-il pu espérer un instant qu'elle ait _oublié _?

« Hermione » grinça-t-il suavement en lui retirant des mains ce qui devait être sa huitième flûte de champagne, « le dîner va être servi, daignerais-tu m'accompagner ? »

Elle lui lança un regard impénétrable.

« Oh, je vois. » répondit-t-elle d'un air faussement alangui au bout d'un moment. « Sauver les apparences, bien sûr. » Elle eut un rire sarcastique. « J'avais oublié que c'était le credo des Malfoy. »

« Je sais combien tu_ brûles_ de reprendre ton nom de jeune fille, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu _es_ une Malfoy » répondit Draco, acide.

Hermione sembla s'avouer vaincue pendant quelques secondes avant de jeter innocemment :

« Tu as vu comment ton père reluque les jambes de Mary, et -oh!- encore plus gênant, le décolleté de Mrs Hampton ? » Elle eut un sourire satisfait puis poursuivit : «non, évidemment que tu n'as pas vu. Tu ne vois que ce tu _veux_ voir, comme toujours.»

« Tais-toi.» répliqua-t-il sèchement en l'entraînant vers la pièce adjacente.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux avec un plateau où brillaient une dizaine de coupes, mais Draco s'empressa de le congédier d'un geste péremptoire tandis que Hermione retenait un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu as déjà trop bu » lui reprocha-t-il sévèrement.

« Possible » chantonna-t-elle avec détachement. « Cela réveille ma lucidité, vois-tu. »

Et avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement, elle se dégagea de son emprise, lui adressa un rictus victorieux et disparut dans la foule qui se pressait devant les portes de l'immense salle de réception.

* * *

><p>La suite est en cours d'écriture -je ne lâcherai pas le morceau avant de l'avoir terminée, c'est promis!<br>Quelles sont vos impressions quant à ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous des miettes de relation qui subsistent entre Hermione et Draco?

Vos commentaires sont source de motivation et de réflexion, il vous est donc permis d'en abuser!

à bientôt,

Ilda


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous,

On se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de la fin de cette histoire qui comptera 13 chapitres. Merci à **imen** (tu peux être rassurée, cette fiction sera bel et bien terminée un jour) et **Lasiurys, **mon plus fidèle soutien.

Comme toujours, vos réactions sont aussi attendues qu'appréciées.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un coup de coude bien senti et un concert de chaises gémissantes l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation au moment même où Draco se penchait vers elle, la foudre palpable dans son regard.<p>

« Hermione » prononça-t-il d'une voix basse « peux-tu _s'il te plaît_ porter un toast comme tout le monde et cesser de te ridiculiser au mariage de _ta propre fille_ ? »

Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire d'excuse, et, avec la nonchalance de ceux qui ne se sentent guère concernés, elle se tint péniblement debout -fichus escarpins qui lui broyaient les orteils- leva son verre d'une main un peu tremblante et retomba dans la contemplation indolente de ce vin à la robe dorée, hypnotisée par les reflets changeants derrière leur prison de cristal.

À la voix claire de Diana se succéda celle du frère du marié -Philippe, ou quelque chose comme ça- qui redit sensiblement les mêmes choses, le trémolo d'émotion en moins et une fois l'étalage de bons sentiments terminé, ils se donnèrent une franche accolade sous le regard humide de leurs parents.

Après quelques applaudissements polis, Hermione retrouva avec un soupir de satisfaction le confort de sa chaise molletonnée. Voyant que tous entamaient leur foie gras sans plus de cérémonie, elle repoussa son assiette avec un pincement de lèvres digne de sa belle-mère et, faisant fi des œillades venimeuses de son mari, elle se laissa aller à une douce somnolence.

oOo

« Madame » esquissa une voix grave, étonnamment chaleureuse -assurément, ce n'était pas un membre de la famille- « avez-vous terminé ? »

Hermione battit des paupières et eu un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant deux grands yeux vert amande qui la dévisageaient d'un air interrogateur.

« Peut-être préférez-vous autre chose ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette demeurée intacte.

Elle balaya sa proposition d'un geste, et le serveur, totalement déconcerté, offrit la vision comique d'un poisson hors de l'eau durant une fraction de seconde.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Harry » dit-elle finalement en avisant son badge, « il semblerait que ma chère fille ait soigneusement réuni ce soir mes préférences en matière culinaire. »

Hermione eut un rire désabusé tandis que le dénommé Harry tentait de cachait son malaise derrière une grimace compatissante.

« Je ne suis pourtant pas très difficile » reprit-elle d'un air parfaitement innocent « petite, je n'avais pas intérêt à rechigner à table, croyez-moi ! Pour ma mère, le goût était une affaire d'éducation au même titre que la lecture... mais les oies gavées jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, très peu pour moi » acheva-t-elle férocement.

« Hermione, cela _suffit _! » gronda Draco d'une voix d'outre-tombe tandis que le serveur disparaissait les bras chargés. « Pour l'amour du Ciel, _cesse _de promener ton petit regard de femme battue sur l'assemblée » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Je te rappelle que _tu_ es l'instigatrice du divorce, alors cesse de te comporter comme si _tu_ portais toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules !»

Draco se détourna sans un mot et se joignit avec un sourire affable, à la conversation animée des jeunes époux, laissant une Hermione exaspérée ressasser dans son coin.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner toute la douleur qui se cachait derrière ses paroles acerbes mais pour la première fois, elle avait senti tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait, pendant un quart de seconde, son masque s'était fendillé et elle avait _vu_ la haine déformer ses traits.

_La haine qu'elle lui inspirait._

Cette révélation lui souleva le cœur. Jusqu'à cette nuit, elle avait douté du bien-fondé de sa décision.

La vision de cet homme harassé, égaré dans la clarté grise de l'aube avait éveillé en elle des sentiments qu'elle pensait à jamais enfouis.

Si l'amour-passion appartenait à une époque définitivement révolue, elle s'était découvert cette nuit des reliquats de tendresse et d'espérance.

Mais de toute évidence, elle avait eu tort.

Leur couple n'était qu'une ruine, un terrain vague, stérile, où pas même le pardon ne consentirait à germer.

oOo

Le tintement de l'argent et du cristal emplit soudainement l'immense salle de réception, tirant les convives de leur dégustation avec un haussement de sourcil ou un regard surpris. Aussi loin que chacun se souvienne, _on ne portait pas_ de toast au milieu du repas.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à sa femme -que diable fabriquait-elle _encore _?- et son inquiétude grandit sensiblement quand il la vit se lever, tout sourire, et déambuler d'un pas presque _sensuel_ autour de la table d'honneur.

« Mes chers amis » entama-t-elle d'un air faussement jovial « je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous et je me fiche éperdument de l'autre, mais en tant que bonne épouse Malfoy depuis près de trente ans, j'ai appris l'hypocrisie sous la tutelle de ma vénérable belle-mère... » elle fit une légère courbette en direction de Narcissa qui la fixait les narines frémissantes, « permettez donc que je vous gratifie de ce charmant qualificatif. »

Elle finit son verre d'un trait et reposa l'élégante flûte sur la table la plus proche dans un silence tendu.

« Cependant, je ne saurais abuser de cette délicieuse capacité qui consiste à dire précisément ce que l'auditeur a envie d'entendre ainsi je vous prie de m'excuser par avance pour ces quelques petites vérités qui risquent de vous écorcher les oreilles. »

Le regard acéré, Hermione parcourut un instant son auditoire, constatant avec satisfaction que cette introduction n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Certains semblaient mystérieusement captivés, d'autres tentaient vainement de délimiter l'exacte frontière entre humour et sarcasme enfin, une poignée de trentenaires drapées d'orgueil la dévisageaient d'un œil torve.

Mais qu'importe.

Seule comptait l'étrange palpitation qui tenait en émoi la table d'honneur. Dans son dos, elle pouvait presque deviner sa belle-mère se pencher vers Draco, son visage lifté figé dans une perpétuelle expression d'indigestion, et critiquer vertement l'évident manque de tenue de « _cette parvenue qui ose porter notre nom._»

« Commençons par les élus du jour » chantonna Hermione en se tournant vers les mariés qui lui adressèrent un petit sourire crispé. « Ma chère Valentina, tu penses naïvement vivre un conte de fées, mais si tu m'autorises un conseil, attends de goûter aux joies de la belle-famille pour affirmer que tu as trouvé le prince charmant. Si tu ne connais que la moitié des humiliations que j'ai endurées, alors tu pourras t'estimer heureuse. »

Là encore, elle devina la respiration sifflante de Narcissa qui, sans la main ferme de Draco sur son poignet aurait déjà bondi de son siège.

« Quant à toi, James » reprit-elle, « je suis ravie de t'annoncer que tu as hérité de la belle-mère la moins envahissante qui soit -non pas que je ne trouve rien à redire chez toi- il s'agit juste d'un pur et simple désintérêt, ton beau-frère Carl peut d'ailleurs en témoigner. »

« Maman, je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Diana à mi-voix, les mains entortillées dans sa serviette de coton écrue, « tu ne devrais pas... »

Sa voix se perdit dans les murmures outragés et les cliquetis des couverts qui agitaient les premières tables -manifestement, la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

Hermione émit un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur. « Je vois que vous avez la capacité de concentration d'un enfant de cinq ans un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas les gens dissipés. »

Draco s'approcha d'elle, l'air vaguement paternaliste. « Hermione » dit-il avec une douceur feinte en posant une main hypocrite sur son épaule « Merci pour cet intermède..._divertissant _» -le mot lui arracha une grimace- « néanmoins, je suis certain que nos invités seraient ravis de pouvoir finir leur plat avant qu'il ne soit trop...trop froid. »

D'un geste ferme, il l'entraîna vers la table d'honneur et durant une seconde d'espoir, il crut sincèrement qu'elle allait le suivre sans faire d'esclandre.

« Mais au fait, Draco » entama-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux « puisque tu es là, préfères-tu leur annoncer ou je m'en charge ? »

« Hermione » interrompit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Enfin, Draco, cela ne prendra qu'une minute, ne sois pas si timide. » répliqua-t-elle, ingénue.

Elle vit son mari serrait les poings devant sa fausse naïveté incroyablement irritante.

Décidément, elle s'amusait de plus en plus. Parfait.

« Je suis sûre que bon nombre d'entre vous se demande comment le grand Draco Malfoy, cet avocat aux accusations implacables et aux défenses musclées a pu épouser une... -comment dites-vous déjà, Narcissa?- ah oui, _une parvenue qui n'aurait jamais vu une seule de ses lignes publiée, si elle n'avait pas été la femme de Maître Malfoy._ »

« Hermione » gronda-t-il. « Tu te ridiculises. »

« Oh, je t'en prie _Draco. _»Elle eut une petite inspiration de femme d'affaire affairée, « cela fait trente ans que je me ridiculise avec toutes les simagrées que ta mère tente de m'inculquer, alors pour une fois, ridicule ou pas, je compte bien dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.»

Il afficha un masque de profond ennui mais ses yeux sombres reflétaient toute sa colère . Dire que ce matin même, il l'avait priée de laisser leurs différends de côtés afin _de ne pas gâcher le mariage_.

Il étouffa un juron.

« Mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous rassurer : vos interrogations n'ont plus lieu d'être car je m'apprête justement à reprendre sous peu mon nom de jeune fille. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, Draco et moi divorçons ! » claironna-t-elle dans un silence de mort.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa belle-mère réprimer un petit sourire satisfait un peu plus loin, Diana avait l'air d'avoir avalé une bouchée de travers et Valentina avait le visage enfoui dans sa serviette.

Quand à Isadora, elle était invisible, comme toujours.

« Pour finir, permettez-moi de rétablir une dernière vérité : vous avez tous l'image d'un Maître Malfoy bourreau de travail, mais.. »

« Hermione, _CELA SUFFIT_ ! » rugit le principal intéressé.

« Oh ! Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton angélique « une vérité dite à moitié n'a aucune saveur, laisse-moi terminer, veux-tu ? »

Elle poussa un léger soupir et continua comme à regret : « je disais donc, l'emploi du temps de _Maître Malfoy_ n'est pas aussi studieux que vous l'imaginez puisqu'une de ses occupations favorites consiste...eh bien, un peu d'imagination messieurs-dames : que peut bien faire une homme aussi charismatique, aussi talentueux ? Un homme admiré par toute la gente féminine ? Je vous laisserai donc méditer sur le nombre de ses maîtresses ! »

Hermione sentit son futur _ex-mari_ se raidir, quelques pas derrière elle mais avant qu'elle ait pu analyser plus avant les diverses réactions il lui enserra le poignet tel un serpent s'enroule autour de sa proie et lui cracha à l'oreille :

« Dans la voiture. _Maintenant ! _»

* * *

><p>Verdict?<p>

J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre, je voulais notamment créer un effet dynamique autour de notre Hermione et des regards qui convergent vers elle..à vous de me dire si c'est réussi. Comment la trouvez-vous sinon? J'imagine qu'elle peut paraître un peu (trop) radicale sous certains aspects mais il me semblait qu'une femme brisée dans sa confiance pouvait vraiment aller très_ très_ loin...non?

Toutes vos suppositions (plus ou moins réalistes) concernant la suite de l'histoire sont évidemment bienvenues!

à bientôt,

Ilda


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes!

Comme l'a remarqué avec perspicacité **Letilableue** -que je remercie chaleureusement pour sa review tout comme **Thereddress**- je ne poste pas très souvent, faute de temps ou de motivation, et j'en suis navrée.

J'espère néanmoins qu'il restera quelques lecteurs pour ce dixième chapitre. Je suis consciente de la portée très _très_ confidentielle de cette histoire -ce qui ne me dérange pas en soi car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire- il faut quand même avouer que moins il y a de lecteurs, plus les commentaires sont appréciés. (si si, c'est un théorème mathématique!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Par bonheur, le photographe avait bénéficié d'un soleil radieux lors de la traditionnelle immortalisation des mariés -tout sourire, cela va de soi (c'était avant le petit numéro de scène de Hermione)- mais à présent, l'air saturé d'électricité laissait présager un bel orage.<p>

Alors que la berline démarrait dans une saccade, les nuages se crevèrent soudain avec violence : le ciel se gonfla telle une panse chaude et sombre, et le monde sembla se dissoudre dans une rage liquide.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait fait une réflexion sur la vitesse du véhicule -guère appropriée à une chaussée glissante- mais adroitement, Draco slaloma entre les lumières détrempées, les dents serrées, sans jamais regarder sa femme qui , la nuque raide, fixait ostensiblement la fenêtre ruisselante, la vue rendue floue par des larmes silencieuses.

Au bout d'un long moment, quand il apparut de façon presque certaine qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Londres, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Où va-t-on exactement ? »

Il ne broncha pas et elle se demanda si sa voix pouvait réellement être couverte par le féroce martèlement de la pluie sur la tôle métallique.

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, elle ne saurait le dire, alors que la réponse semblait s'être égarée dans l'air confiné de l'habitacle, il déclara d'une voix basse et lasse :

« Je vais chez l'une de mes innombrables maîtresses, puisque tel est ton désir. »

Poussant un long soupir, elle laissa sa tête choir contre la vitre embuée, résignée, et se tut jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

* * *

><p>L'immeuble, perdu quelque part entre Lambeth et Brixton -Hermione n'était revenue à la réalité qu'avec le crissement des pneus- était de taille modeste et dégageait une impression d'abandon : pas spécialement délabré mais pas franchement attrayant, il se fondait dans le paysage à l'instar des lieux devant lesquels on passe tous les jours sans même les voir.<p>

Si le claquement des portières résonna dans la rue humide, leurs pas sur l'asphalte n'émirent qu'un bruit sourd. Après l'orage qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, tout semblait étrangement calme -pas un chat, pas un souffle, tout juste un lampadaire falot qui avait germé, là, sur le trottoir.

Cherchant des yeux une écriture appliquée parmi les étiquettes de l'interphone, Draco passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux le seul geste, sans doute qui avait conservé la même signification depuis ses treize ans : derrière ses airs lymphatiques, c'était un nerveux inavoué -la première chose que Hermione avait perçu chez lui, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un léger grésillement.

« Mélisande ? C'est Draco, Draco Malfoy» prononça-t-il un peu tendu, en se penchant vers le parlophone.

_Sa secrétaire, _assimila Hermione.

Il entendit une exclamation étouffée. « Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je suis avec Hermione .» Il réalisa au même instant que sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. « C'est vraiment important » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

« Bien. » Elle semblait déstabilisée. « Je...je vous ouvre. C'est au cinquième. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent sans un mot et traversèrent le minuscule vestibule, tombant nez-à-nez avec une pancarte manuscrite qui indiquait '_Ascenseur hors service.'_

Le quinquagénaire au visage fatigué se demanda soudain s'il était un patron tyrannique, s'il avait entériné malgré lui une quelconque injustice.

Il lui avait semblé jusque là que son salaire était tout à fait décent, peut-être pas suffisant pour s'offrir une maison victorienne dans les quartiers nord, mais quand même.

_Pourquoi vivre ici ?_ s'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il empruntait l'escalier. Par endroits, les appliques murales avaient disparu, laissant les ampoules nues éclairer le palier d'une lueur incertaine.

Arrivée au troisième étage légèrement essoufflée, Hermione observa son mari continuer son ascension d'un pas leste visiblement, il ne mentait pas quand il disait aller à la salle de sport.

_Comme c'est cliché._ songea-t-elle avec acidité. _Sa secrétaire._ Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de la croiser mais elle se rappelait fort bien d'une pétillante jeune femme rousse aux yeux clairs _et avec un corps de liane_. ajouta-t-elle avec amertume. _Comme c'est cliché_.

Elle déboucha sur le palier du cinquième et dernier étage au moment où Draco appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il ne paraissait pas familier avec les lieux mais elle le soupçonnait d'être bon acteur.

_Comme toujours_.

Les joues rouges et le souffle court, elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre avec une appréhension qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie, pas même le jour où elle avait été diplômée avec les honneurs à Oxford.

* * *

><p>Planté devant la porte d'entrée dont la couleur indécise aurait pu être un réel sujet de débat en d'autres temps (il était quasiment certain que Hermione l'aurait qualifiée de « gris acier à fond bleuté » là où il ne voyait qu'un mélange indéfini tirant sur le noir -lors de leur installation à Kensington d'ailleurs, il avait presque suffoqué en voyant l'épaisseur du nuancier qu'elle avait ramené. <em>Une autre époque<em>, soupira-t-il), Draco sentit l'épée de Damoclès, alourdie par douze années de silence lui vriller la colonne vertébrale.

Il savait que ce moment devait arriver. Il ne l'avait que trop repoussé, pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons, la plus évidentes étant : comment pouvait-elle la croire s'il lui expliquait _ça ?_

À bien y réfléchir néanmoins, un jour pioché au hasard parmi tous ceux qui s'étaient écoulés depuis lui aurait semblé préférable à aujourd'hui, où, _bon sang,_ ils venaient de ruiner le mariage de leur propre fille.

Valentina, sa fille adorée. Sa fille préférée, s'il était honnête -et il avait décidé pendant le petit discours de sa future ex-femme qu'il avait passé l'âge des faux-semblants. Fils unique, il ne s'était pas particulièrement intéressé au sujet, mais une fois devenu père, toutes ces dissertations sur le fait que oui, _vous pouvez aimer autant chacun de vos enfants_ l'avait profondément irrité, tout ce cirque l'avait rendu nauséeux et c'était ce qu'il appelait une prodigieuse supercherie.

Il admirait l'intelligence réservée de Diana, il était dépassé par les états d'âme d'Isadora et il adorait Val.

Point final.

Et toutes les fois où Hermione avait tenté de lui démontrer le contraire avec une farouche détermination, il était devenu convaincu qu'en fait, elle aussi avait sa préférence. Isadora, sans doute.

_Pourvu qu'elle soit habillée décemment_ pria-t-il intérieurement alors que le cliquetis du verrou le ramenait à la réalité. _Un poncho, un peignoir délavé, n'importe quoi tant que ça n'enflamme pas la jalousie de Hermione_.

« Entrez, je vous en prie » proposa Mélisande d'une voix mal-assurée.

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire si c'était par galanterie, par habitude, ou simplement pour gagner du temps mais Draco la laissa pénétrer la première.

« Le salon est à droite, je vous laisse vous installer pendant que je prépare un peu de thé » poursuivit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Draco acquiesça en notant distraitement qu'elle avait enfilé une ample robe de chambre en nylon et portait de grosses chaussettes bleues qui disparaissaient sous son bas de pyjama.

« Toutes mes excuses pour cette irruption un peu tardive » marmonna Draco, gêné. « Il y a certaines choses que... que Hermione doit vraiment savoir.»

« Bien sûr, je comprends » lui offrit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. « Peut-être voulez-vous quelque chose de plus fort ? Je crois que j'ai du brandy. »

« Mélisande, ne vous donnez pas cette peine » intervint Hermione qui revenait du salon, son trench plié sur son avant-bras « si je n'étais pas là, Draco vous aurait déjà dit que j'ai bien trop bu et combien je lui ai fait honte ce soir. »

L'intéressé voulut protester mais elle enchaîna avec l'air irrité d'une femme d'affaires ne trouvant aucun taxi disponible : « De plus, je crois que nous vous interrompons dans...votre soirée », elle pointa l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse du salon et dont l'écran affichait l'image figée d'une calèche.

« Jane Austen, non ? » reprit-elle comme si cela revêtait une réelle importance. « Je pencherai pour _Sense and Sensibility_ .»

Mélisande hocha légèrement la tête, incertaine face à la tournure des événements. « Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes » elle désigna l'eau qui commençait à bouillir, « mettez-vous à l'aise.»

* * *

><p>Hermione embrassa la pièce du regard, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la condescendance et l'indifférence se peignant sur son visage tandis que la jeune femme de vingt ans sa cadette servait le thé en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à son patron, ce dernier donnant l'impression de ne plus savoir pourquoi il était là.<p>

« Vous avez trouvé facilement ? » demanda soudain Mélisande pour briser la glace. « C'est un peu isolé comme coin. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris, Draco parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_En fait, un peu de brandy aurait été bienvenu_.

Mélisande regarda alternativement l'étrange couple qui avait envahi son canapé aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne -et par tous les saints, elle n'avait jamais autant observé un homme que Draco Malfoy!- elle ne l'avait jamais vu si anxieux : l'incertitude pointait à travers chacun de ses gestes et pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu deviner ses mains agitées de tremblements.

La toux de son invitée manquant de s'étouffer avec le liquide brûlant -Mélisande feignit de ne pas voir sa grimace- la ramena à la réalité.

« Bon, tout ceci est absolument fascinant » ironisa Hermione « Draco, je te donne cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce que je fais _ici_. Bien sûr, je pourrais partir immédiatement car ce ne serait pas un problème pour toi de passer la nuit là, mais... »

_Passer la nuit là_. Mélisande rougit, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est ce que... ?

« ...vois-tu, j'aimerais _savoir_ pourquoi je suis ici pendant que Valentina est train de découper sa pièce montée ! »

La voix d'Hermione avait dangereusement grimpé dans les aigus, signe certain d'une explosion imminente.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, la mâchoire crispée, puis, se retournant vers sa secrétaire, il soupira :

« Mélisande, auriez-vous l'amabilité de dire à ma...femme -il buta légèrement sur le mot- où vous étiez -il rectifia- où _nous_ étions le 26 novembre, il y a douze ans ? »

Mélisande pâlit tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient -de honte, d'effroi, de peur, Hermione n'aurait pas su le dire.

Elle croisa et décroisa nerveusement ses mains, sous l'oeil impitoyable de son aînée qui attendait, impassible.

« Je dois d'abord vous dire que...que ce n'est pas... ce que vous croyez...vraiment. » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix hachée. « J'ai toujours...je crois que...quand je suis arrivée au cabinet pour cet entretien d'embauche, il y a treize ans » entama-t-elle avec courage, « j'ai tout de suite été fascinée par...la prestance de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. « Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai espéré naïvement que je pourrai le séduire...puis, au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai compris que s'il y avait une chose que Monsieur Malfoy ne sacrifierait jamais, c'était sa famille... mais c'était déjà trop tard car j'étais...amoureuse.»

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Draco qui semblait s'être arrêté de respirer.

« Nous avions une bonne relation de travail, enfin je crois...-elle leva les yeux vers lui comme pour attendre une confirmation mais il fixait toujours un point invisible sur le mur- alors je me suis jurée d'oublier mes sentiments et de...laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. »

Hermione fit une moue apparemment peu convaincue.

« Vous devez me croire quand je dis ça ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Il ne s'est jamais, _jamais_ rien passé entre nous ! » reprit-elle la gorge nouée, les yeux brillants. « Vous l'auriez vu, il parlait de vous sans arrêt, il était si fier...et les photos de vos filles dans le bureau... -elle s'essuya rageusement le coin de l'œil- tous les jours, j'observais impuissante, un bonheur que je ne connaîtrai jamais et ça me rendait... »

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées un instant Draco semblait pétrifié et Hermione affichait un air indéfinissable, entre la suspicion et la compassion.

« Bref, à l'époque, il y avait David, un stagiaire qui me tournait autour depuis quelques temps. Un beau-parleur, sans intérêt. Puis je me suis dit que cela serait un bon dérivatif, alors j'ai fini par accepter. Ça a duré quelques mois et puis le pire est arrivé : j'étais enceinte d'un homme que je n'aimais pas et que je n'aimerai jamais. Je suis restée cloîtrée chez moi pendant trois jours, tétanisée, incapable de retourner au cabinet. Puis... »

« Puis elle est revenue un matin en me présentant sa démission » compléta Draco à voix basse. « Comme ça, de but en blanc. Je ne comprenais pas. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a tout raconté. J'étais horrifié du mal que j'avais pu causer malgré moi. »

Il inspira brusquement.

« Je lui ai promis trois mois de congés...je lui ai dit aussi qu'elle conserverait son poste à son retour si elle le souhaitait. Hermione, tu dois me croire » insista-t-il en se tournant vers elle « Mélisande ne m'a demandé qu'une seule faveur, c'était de l'accompagner à l'hôpital le jour où... »

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

« Vous ne l'avez pas gardé ? » chuchota Hermione, comme si elle craignait que ces mots prononcés à voix haute rendent la chose trop réelle.

Mélisande hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite. « Je ne pouvais pas. »

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tes parents ce jour-là...que tu serais... que tu allais avoir besoin de moi.»

Il effleura légèrement son avant-bras de sa paume tiède, mais ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il se retira rapidement.

« Tu étais tellement bouleversée quand tu as appelé mon cabinet, tu n'as même pas du remarquer que ce n'était pas la même secrétaire...» ajouta-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

Hermione déglutit péniblement. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru ? » répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce-amère.

Tous deux se regardèrent longuement, les yeux embués, la gorge serrée, sans même entendre Mélisande quitter la pièce et se réfugier dans la cuisine.

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, Hermione » soupira-t-il. « Je t'ai aimée comme un fou et regarde où ça nous a menés... »

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et versa de longues larmes silencieuses.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à toutes,

"Alleluia une mise à jour rapide!" devez-vous vous dire. Et bien pour cela, il vous faudra remercier **Letilableue **pour sa fidélité et **Lasiurys** pour ses précieux encouragements.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>« Mrs Malfoy ? Venez, c'est par là »<em>

_La cascade rousse ondula au rythme des bottes qui heurtaient le sol à un intervalle régulier._

_Tac tac tac tac tac. Le son était entêtant, elle aurait voulu secouer la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Du silence, elle voulait du silence !_

_Une odeur d'éther et de peur imprégnait l'atmosphère._

_Tac tac tac tac._

_Les pas de Draco se fondaient dans les siens et pourtant, elle était certaine de déceler le son caractéristique de ses semelles de cuir battant le carrelage immaculé._

_Draco. Il était sien. Enfin._

_Il cachait son anxiété derrière une moue condescendante, et rien que pour cela, elle l'aimait encore plus. _

_« Allongez-vous ici, la sage-femme ne va pas tarder. »_

_Elle l'avait conquis. Définitivement._

_Elle en frémit._

_Elle portait le fruit de leur amour, comment pourraient-ils se séparer après ça ?_

_« Tout va bien se passer. Détends-toi.» _

_Son souffle chaud contre son oreille la fit frissonner. Il l'aimait. Elle en était sûre._

_« Alors Mélisande, comment vous sentez-vous ? » _

* * *

><p>Après les révélations de la veille, tout s'était déroulé comme dans un songe.<p>

Hermione avait sombré dans un mutisme profond sans que Draco ne sache si cela était du à son taux d'alcoolémie ou à sa culpabilité. Les deux, peut-être.

Depuis, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle ouatée où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Plus de heurts, plus de couteaux en plein cœur. Il avait envie de s'abandonner pleinement à cette mollesse tentatrice et d'errer indéfiniment dans l'ombre bleutée des matins frais.

Se perdre dans Hyde Park et ne plus penser. Anesthésié.

Il s'installa machinalement sur un banc et se raidit imperceptiblement sous la morsure du fer humide.

Une nuit avait suffi pour le vieillir de dix ans son front jadis altier était parsemé de rides, ses cheveux clairsemés paraissaient plus gris que jamais, son regard était celui d'un homme, qui, pensant vivre dans un monde en couleurs, découvre pour la première fois que tout n'est que noir et blanc.

Il venait de perdre le procès le plus intime de sa carrière, le seul sans doute qu'il lui importait réellement de remporter. Il venait de perdre le procès de son existence mais refusait toujours de s'avouer coupable.

Il croyait posséder une tapisserie chatoyante, un trésor de famille émouvant, et il découvrait soudain que ce n'était que bordures effilochées ou nœuds au milieu de fils épars.

Certes, il avait eu tort de ne rien dire à Hermione, sur ce point, il en convenait. Mais n'était-ce pas elle, par ses insinuations répétées, sa jalousie, son manque de confiance -n'était-ce pas _elle_ qui l'avait poussé insidieusement à faire ce choix irrationnel ?

Laissant ses pensées dériver, il imagina un instant comment les choses auraient pu être si, sortant de l'hôpital, il l'avait appelée et lui aurait tout confessé.

_Tout aurait pu être si simple_.

* * *

><p>NOOOOON!<p>

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les tempes humides, la respiration agitée. L'image de Mélisande enceinte de Draco lui souleva le cœur, elle ne pouvait pas...ce n'était pas possible...

Elle ferma férocement les yeux, repliée en position fœtale, bouchant ses oreilles et priant pour que toutes ces images cessent leur danse infernale.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla terrifiante, elle parvint à ouvrir craintivement un œil et eut un deuxième sursaut.

_Elle était chez elle,_ dans ce lit qu'elle avait délaissé depuis... ? Elle se refusa à compter.

Elle se hissa sur les oreillers, chassant la nausée qui pointait.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent par bribes confuses et douloureuses.

Où était passé Draco?

Le drap parfaitement lisse ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

Chancelante, elle posa un pied au sol, puis deux. Neuf pas la séparaient toujours de la salle de bains et de son miroir, qui assurément, n'allait pas être clément.

C'était presque rassurant de savoir que, même au beau milieu du chaos, certaines choses étaient immuables comme cette serviette qui l'attendait, toujours suspendue à la patère.

Elle enfila sans réfléchir sa robe de chambre en satin, jeta distraitement un œil à son réveil -dix heures et huit minutes- et prit le chemin de la cuisine en songeant au nombre de cafés qu'il lui faudrait avant de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Une silhouette maussade dans le salon attira brutalement son attention.

« Val ? Que fais-tu ici...? »

C'était la voix éraillée d'une vieille femme, une voix rongée par l'alcool. Elle se fit peur.

Sa fille était froidement assise sur le sofa, ses yeux rouges plongés dans le vide. Hermione se sentit transparente et c'était probablement la sensation la plus désagréable qu'elle ait déjà expérimenté. _Dire qu'elle croyait avoir atteint le summum la veille !_

« Je te hais. »

C'était à peine un murmure mais son intensité était telle qu'il semblait résonner dans la pièce comme un cri déchirant.

« Si tu savais combien je te hais, tu n'oserais même plus poser les yeux sur moi. »

Valentina fixa durement sa mère, la mettant au défi. Hermione baissa piteusement les yeux.

« Val... »

« Ne m'appelle _plus jamais _comme ça ! » Cette fois, c'était un véritable cri. « À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis Valentina Lowell et tu n'es absolument plus rien pour moi. Sache-le. »

Sa voix était redevenue basse et menaçante, ressemblant étrangement à celle de Draco dans ses jours sombres.

« Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. » Elle attendit quelques instants dans l'espoir vain d'entendre sa fille nier ses propos. « Et pourtant, je suis désolée, vraiment. »

Voyant Valentina statufiée, plus raide que la Justice, elle reprit : « Je croyais...que ton père me trompait. Et j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de le croire ! » ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence.  
>« Alors hier, toutes ses simagrées, toute cette hypocrisie, tout ce beau monde qui pavoisait.. j'en ai été révulsée. Pendant trente ans, j'ai essuyé des regards condescendants, pendant trente ans, dans l'ombre de Draco, j'ai essayé d'être l'épouse parfaite, la mère aimante...alors tout ce cirque, hier... »<p>

Hermione prit une vive inspiration.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes ni à ce que tu me pardonnes...mais tu dois savoir que lorsque j'ai pris la parole, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'aller...jusque-là. » Elle se gratta la gorge.

« Je pensais faire quelques réflexions piquantes au sujet des joies de la belle-famille...mais pas _ça_. Pendant trente ans, j'ai tout contrôlé. Du moins j'ai essayé. Pour prouver que j'étais digne d'être l'épouse de Draco pour prouver que j'étais digne d'être ta mère... »

Elle balaya d'un revers de main les larmes qui perlaient.

« Alors hier, une brèche s'est ouverte et toutes mes émotions s'y sont engouffrées. Sur le moment, ça m'a fait un bien fou. C'était délectable, c'était jouissif j'avais l'impression de revivre, mais ça n'a pas duré, et après... »

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Hermione réalisa que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle parlait à cœur ouvert avec sa fille. Que c'était probablement les paroles les plus sensées qu'elle ait prononcé depuis longtemps. Et tout était gâché par sa faute. _Quelle ironie._

« Je ne suis pas venue pour te demander des explications ou entendre tes jérémiades. » répliqua Valentina sans aucune émotion. Sa voix avait un éclat dur et métallique qui lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Je vais partir en voyage de noces avec _mon mari _et je refuse que tu détruises aussi cela alors mettons une dernière fois les choses au clair : tu as trois semaines pour faire tes bagages car à mon retour, sache que tu seras définitivement sortie de ma vie. Et j'espère que tu auras cessé d'empoisonner celle de papa par la même occasion ! »

La jeune femme scruta sa mère durant un dixième de secondes, la bouche figée dans une grimace de dégoût, et attrapant son pardessus ivoire, elle tourna les talons -Hermione remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle portait toujours les chaussures de son mariage. _C'était déjà si loin._

Puis, le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le silence et elle fut de nouveau seule.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un autre claquement de porte qui la tira de sa torpeur.<p>

Elle avait sombré dans une telle léthargie que trois semaines auraient pu s'écouler sans qu'elle ne ressente la moindre sensation de soif, de faim ou de fatigue. Remuer ses orteils lui était devenu infiniment douloureux tant ses membres étaient engourdis; _mieux valait ne pas bouger tout compte fait._

Des jambes apparurent soudain dans son champ de vision. _Draco_. C'était probablement le seul homme sur terre, qui, même en plein tsunami émotionnel, arborait_ toujours_ des chaussures impeccablement cirées.

« Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment empoisonné la vie ? » chuchota-t-elle les yeux mi-clos, redoutant la réponse.

« Hermione ! » sursauta-t-il. « Je ne t'avais pas vue, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Je sais, je suis la femme invisible, c'est récurrent ces temps-ci » cingla-t-elle à voix basse en lui jetant un regard noir.

Draco s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil face à sa femme.

« Va-t-on poursuivre les hostilités jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou peut-on trouver un compromis comme les adultes que nous sommes ? » s'exaspéra-t-il en se servant un verre de brandy.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il fallu douze ans pour m'avouer quelque chose dont tu n'es apparemment pas coupable ? » répliqua-t-elle vivement.

« Bon sang, Hermione, tu veux vraiment reparler de ça ? Cela ne te suffit pas de savoir la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

« Parce que tu crois que la vérité peut effacer d'un seul coup douze ans d'interrogations et de doutes ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Reconnais que tu as eu tort, au moins ! »

« J'ai eu tort, oui, mais qui est-ce qui était morte jalousie dès qu'une femme me regardait d'un peu trop près, hein ? Cela ne t'a pas effleurée une seule seconde que j'ai fait ça pour te protéger ? Du moins, je le croyais. » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Hermione le dévisagea brièvement, toujours prostrée sur le canapé.

« Valentina veut que l'on divorce. Que je n'empoisonne plus ta vie. » annonça-t-elle platement.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de l'observer silencieusement, ses doigts caressant machinalement le verre.

« Et toi, que veux-tu ? » s'enquit-il au bout d'un long moment.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a plus trop d'espoir pour nous, hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

« Hermione, si tu ne veux pas divorcer, je t'en prie, dis moi que ce n'est pas juste pour des raisons financières ! » s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Quand nous avons abordé le sujet pour la première fois, je t'ai dit que tu sortirais perdante d'un divorce. » Il hésita un peu. « Tu te rappelles? » Elle acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai » déclara Draco sans la regarder. « Je veux dire, nous nous sommes mariés sous le régime de la séparation des biens donc théoriquement, tout ce qui est ici n'appartient qu'à moi. Mais si tu veux divorcer, si tu le veux _vraiment_ parce que ma vue te fait horreur, alors je ferai en sorte que tu aies une pension confortable. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part, Draco. » murmura Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes pour l'argent. Je veux que tu restes parce que tu crois encore un peu en nous ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison, tant que ce n'est pas pour l'argent. S'il te plaît. »

Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi désemparé.

« Si nous devons divorcer, ce ne sera pas parce que ta vue me fait horreur... J'espère que tu me crois. » ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas.

Draco but pensivement une gorgée de brandy.

« D'ailleurs, je suis désolée pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu dire lors du mariage, je sais que Valentina ne me le pardonneras pas, et bien sûr, tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir... En fait, la question serait plutôt de savoir si _tu_ veux divorcer !» ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire amer.

« Evidemment, j'aurais préféré que tu dises tout cela en privé, surtout que c'était incroyablement humiliant... Mais, à mon plus grand malheur, je ne suis pas capable de te haïr plus d'une heure.» soupira-t-il.

Les deux époux échangèrent un long regard, et durant un fraction de seconde, chacun crut deviner quelques reliquats de tendresse dans les yeux de l'autre.

« J'aurais voulu te rendre heureuse, mais partout où je regarde, je ne vois que l'échec. » reprit doucement Draco. « Peut-être que te laisser partir est le meilleur que je puisse t'offrir. Peut-être, effectivement, que nous devrions divorcer. »

* * *

><p>Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin! Pas d'adultère ou de haute trahison, et pourtant, le couple se délite peu à peu. Quels sont vos ressentis? Vos paris quant à la fin de cette histoire?<p>

Dans l'attente de vous lire,

Ilda


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous,

Je voudrais remercier **darkwinterpoems** et **Letilableue** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir.  
>Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.<p>

* * *

><p>Valentina maudissait sa mère pour avoir gâché ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie; elle la maudissait pour avoir hanté ses pensées durant ces trois semaines qui n'auraient du être qu'émerveillement et découvertes; elle maudissait James pour avoir <em>oublié<em> que c'était l'hiver dans l'hémisphère sud à cette période de l'année; elle maudissait les compagnies pharmaceutiques pour la pseudo-efficacité de leur baume à lèvres; elle maudissait ses amis pour leurs messages de félicitations qui s'accumulaient sur son répondeur – voilà à peine trois heures qu'elle et ses lèvres indubitablement gercées étaient revenues sur le sol anglais et lui semblait que la terre entière était responsable de son malheur.

Plongée dans un bain brûlant, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses messages quand la voix d'Isadora réveilla son exaspération. Elle rajouta une généreuse dose d'huiles essentielles dans l'eau chaude, même si, de toute évidence, leur effet relaxant ne serait que de courte durée au vu du ton de sa sœur :

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à maman et je ne veux même pas le savoir car venant de toi, je ne serais étonnée de rien! Franchement, Val, elle est complètement éteinte, ça fait peine à voir et même toi tu n'y serais pas insensible. J'espère que tu l'appelleras à ton retour. Sois sympa pour une fois._

La benjamine des sœurs Malfoy effaça rageusement le message avec la furieuse envie de retourner en Patagonie -_qu'ils aillent au diable tous autant qu'ils sont ! _Le message laconique de son père lui procura néanmoins une petite pointe de culpabilité :

_Salut chérie, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Ta mère est revenue à Londres le temps de se trouver un logement. Je suis à l'hôtel Covent Garden pour un mois. Appelle moi quand tu rentres. Bye._

Elle soupira, la tête posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, le regard perdu quelque part entre le plafond repeint et les carreaux étincelants. Le décalage horaire commençait à se faire sentir et ses paupières s'alourdissaient au fil des minutes -plus qu'un message et elle serait libre de dormir, de tout oublier.

_Val, je crois que tu reviens aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez bien profité ? J'ai aperçu papa la semaine dernière, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont divorcer ? Je n'arrive pas trop à me faire à cette idée, Carl pense qu'ils se compliquent la vie pour rien, mais bon, je crois qu'il n'a jamais trop aimé maman. Ça pourrait être sympa qu'on dîne tous les quatre ce week-end ? Si tu veux, je réserve chez Petrus, dis moi vite. Je t'embrasse, bonjour à James!_

Sacrée Diana. Elle avait beau avoir de l'affection pour sa sœur aînée, Valentina se demandait parfois dans quel monde elle vivait. La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, hormis une chute spectaculaire des cours de la bourse, c'était que Petrus affiche complet ou que Carl ait oublié un costume au pressing. Elle eut une bouffée de jalousie. _Bien sûr qu'ils allaient divorcer et ce ne serait pas elle qui les en empêcherait._

* * *

><p>Un doux soleil baignait timidement les toits de Londres en cette mi-juin, et Hermione, le visage renversé, s'abandonna quelques instants à cette quiétude inattendue.<p>

Un jeune couple main dans la main se pressait à la terrasse du café d'en face, une femme entre deux âges arpentait le trottoir en vociférant au téléphone, une autre lisait un magazine derrière ses verres fumés; quelques tables plus loin, un homme jetait des coups d'œil répétés à la nouvelle serveuse tandis que des touristes visiblement perdus retournaient dans tous les sens un immense plan en demandant des conseils au gérant.

Bercée par les bruits assourdis et totalement indifférente au monde alentour, elle laissa ses pensées dériver, empreinte d'une étrange sérénité.

« Hermione? »

L'intéressée sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. « Je pensais que tu aurais du retard. » répondit-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Incertains sur la conduite à tenir -_lui faire la bise? _- ils échangèrent un regard gêné tandis que Draco s'installait face à elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Eh bien, depuis que j'ai passé mon anniversaire à manger des sushis dans une chambre d'hôtel en regardant une quelconque émission télévisée -c'est fou, d'ailleurs, toutes les âneries qu'ils arrivent à produire- je suppose que je peux survivre à tout. »

Elle eut un léger rire devant sa tentative d'humour et leva la main en direction du serveur.

« Du thé ? » Elle désigna la carte des boissons. « Leur thé au jasmin est très bon. Enfin, il y a du thé noir de Ceylan, si tu préfères quelque chose de plus corsé. »

Draco la dévisagea une microseconde, incrédule.

« Hermione, on n'est pas ici pour disserter sur mes préférences en matière de thé. »

« Bien sûr, désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle à mi-voix.

D'un air affable, Draco commanda deux thés au jasmin pendant que sa femme l'observait à la dérobée, mais sitôt que le serveur se fut éloigné, elle retourna à la fascinante contemplation de ses ongles.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sembles être en permanence sur la pointe des pieds avec moi, ces derniers temps ? » Elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. « Je pourrais presque croire que je t'intimide, ce qui est ridicule quand on sait qu'on se connaît depuis plus de trente ans. »

« Je..Désolée » murmura-t-elle en se saisissant de la théière.

« Ne sois pas désolée, je voudrais juste comprendre. Il y a pas mal de choses dans notre mariage qui m'échapperont toujours, mais ça, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre. » Il but une gorgée brûlante en la fixant, imperturbable. « Déjà, chez le notaire, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus...je ne sais pas, plus véhémente, sans doute. »

Elle réprima un rire et replaça un mèche derrière son oreille. « J'ai déjà été bien trop véhémente ces dernières semaines. Je ne voudrais pas que tu gardes de moi l'image d'une épouse hystérique... »

« Hermione... » soupira-t-il en esquissant un geste vers sa main. « Le notaire, tout ça...c'est ce que tu voulais, non?»

Elle acquiesça et sourit courageusement malgré sa gorge nouée. « Au fait, tu sais si Valentina est bien rentrée ? »

« Je l'ai eue au téléphone... » Il s'interrompit. « Elle est bien rentrée. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par s'arranger entre vous. »  
>Draco sut à sa moue perplexe qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot -lui aussi d'ailleurs, s'il était honnête.<br>La conversation connut un creux et ils burent leur thé en silence.  
>Après un long moment, Hermione se redressa et effleura l'avant-bras de son mari qui tressaillit imperceptiblement.<p>

« Draco ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Je voudrais te remercier pour...la pension, le pourcentage sur la vente de la maison, la voiture...c'est...c'est vraiment généreux de ta part. Je n'en attendais pas tant, je...Merci. »

Il déglutit. « Je suppose que c'est la moindre des choses, ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Prends-le comme un dédommagement pour avoir partagé ma vie pendant trente ans. » déclara-t-il laconiquement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! » s'insurgea Hermione. « Même le notaire a eu l'air surpris de ta largesse, il doit tellement être habitué aux couples qui sont prêts à s'entre-tuer pour la garde du chien... !»

« Peu importe » coupa-t-il un peu sèchement. « J'ai un ami au tribunal qui va faire accélérer la procédure. On se reverra dans un mois pour la signature. » Il se leva, déposa quelques livres sur la table et récupéra sa veste du dossier de la chaise.

« Draco! » s'exclama Hermione. « Pourquoi es-tu si...si froid tout à coup ? »

Il la scruta en silence, la mâchoire serrée avant d'ajouter d'une voix neutre : « Je trouve incroyablement ironique qu'il faille divorcer pour que tes habituels torrents de reproches se muent en remerciements. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du travail. »

* * *

><p>Le salon des Richardson était meublé avec un goût certain, et malgré les jouets éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, il s'en dégageait toujours une vive impression de raffinement.<p>

Les tempes grisonnantes et les yeux voilés par la fatigue, Draco observait d'un air attendri sa petite-fille qui babillait gaiement depuis son parc – Livie venait à peine de fêter ses neuf mois qu'elle commençait déjà à faire quelques pas, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents.

Le sourire aux lèvres, sa fille apparue sur le pas de la porte et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, dans le grand canapé d'angle qui faisait face à la baie vitrée.  
>Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir en tête-à-tête depuis son emménagement; ainsi, derrière ses dehors réservés, Diana se réjouissait de cette proximité retrouvée, elle qui avait toujours envié la complicité qui semblait unir Val' et son père.<p>

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle devant sa mine pensive.  
>Draco haussa les épaules. « Ma foi, oui, ça peut aller. »<p>

« Je veux dire, la procédure avance comme tu veux ? » insista-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rictus narquois : « L'avantage d'avoir des contacts dans ce milieu, c'est que l'on gagne un temps considérable. La signature est prévue pour la semaine prochaine. »

Elle lui tapota gentiment la main avant de se diriger vers le buffet de merisier sur lequel trônaient de nombreuses photos de famille encadrées.

« Je te sers un petit digestif? » s'enquit-elle en désignant une bouteille d'eau-de-vie.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus » répondit-il en réprimant un bâillement. « Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ? » Son air détaché ne laissait rien transparaître; ni curiosité, ni inquiétude.  
>Il aurait pu faire un commentaire sur la fine pluie qui persistait à tomber depuis quelques jours, il aurait eu exactement le même ton.<p>

Diana se retourna, le verre à la main, et le dévisagea, surprise. « Elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non, on ne s'est pas vu depuis notre rendez-vous chez le notaire. » l'informa-t-il brièvement. « Enfin, si » rectifia-t-il, « on a pris un café le lendemain mais cela remonte à trois semaines, déjà. »

« Eh bien, elle a trouvé un appartement à Eastbourne. Deux pièces avec vue sur la jetée. Ça va lui faire du bien de changer d'air. » énonça platement sa fille.

Draco acquiesça. « Je l'ai trouvée étonnamment... sereine chez le notaire. Rien à voir avec la furie qu'on a eue au mariage de Val'.» soupira-t-il. « Elle me surprendra toujours. »

« Isadora m'a dit qu'elle avait été très abattue pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi le mariage. » précisa Diana. « Elle ne parlait pas, ne sortait jamais, c'est tout juste si elle mangeait... Isa m'a appelée plusieurs fois tant elle était désemparée. »

« C'est pourtant elle qui a demandé le divorce, me semble-t-il. » murmura Draco.

« Je sais » répliqua Diana. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est indolore. » Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.  
>« Apparemment, un beau matin, elle a déclaré que ça ne pouvait plus durer et qu'elle retournait à Londres pour chercher un logement. Que si elle devait divorcer, elle le ferait la tête haute. »<p>

Draco haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

« Tu sais, Maman est plus forte qu'on ne le croit. » affirma Diana perspicacement. « Elle s'en sortira. » L'expression de son père demeurait impénétrable. « Je suis plus inquiète pour toi, en revanche.» ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il soupira, un soupir empreint de lassitude – voilà deux mois que toute cette histoire avait commencé et jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi fourbu.

« Je dois t'avouer qu'une part de moi était terriblement blessée de la voir aussi... calme chez le notaire. » Il inspira vivement. « Et puis, en rentrant à l'hôtel, je me suis senti...je ne sais pas, d'une certaine façon, j'étais différent. Quelques jours ont passé et j'ai compris que c'était ça, la liberté. »

Draco sourit à sa fille.

« C'est comme si, brusquement, on m'avait offert un nouveau jeu de carte, avec des possibilités infinies. À côté, tout paraissait désespérément étriqué et étouffant. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ses yeux clairs cernés de rides se posèrent sur Diana : « J'ai compris alors ce que ta mère pouvait ressentir. Ça m'a rendu triste, bien sûr, mais en définitive, j'ai fini par la comprendre. »

* * *

><p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur un point : durant ce mois d'août, <em>Douce Déliquescence<em> a totalisé 1350 vues et 382 visiteurs -ce qui, en soi, n'a rien d'extraordinaire.  
>Ce qui est assez incroyable en revanche, c'est le nombre de reviews postées durant ce même mois, trois en tout et pour tout - nombre, vous en conviendrez, qui est suffisamment bas pour m'interpeller.<br>Soyons clairs, il est hors de question de faire ici du « chantage à la review », méthode que je trouve totalement contre-productive.  
>Si j'écris cette histoire, c'est évidemment parce que cela <em>me<em> fait plaisir; néanmoins, si je prends le temps de la publier c'est parce que j'ai (naïvement?) cru qu'un lecteur pourrait potentiellement être intéressé.

Dans ma tentative pour comprendre les lecteurs fantômes, j'ai donc dressé la liste des principales raisons qui, personnellement, m'ont poussée par le passé à quitter une fic, généralement au bout d'un ou deux chapitre(s), sans laisser de traces :

1/ Le pitch ne me plaît pas, – _Hermione Sang-Pur_, _Ron transformé en violeur _; bref, les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas et c'est tout à fait votre droit de ne pas accrocher à une histoire.

2/ C'est truffé de fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe, de conjugaison et j'en passe : _Hermione manger dans la grande sale/ Elle est passer dans la court/ La baguette à Ron est tombait parterre etc._ c'est épidermique, chez moi ça ne passe pas, et plutôt que de laisser une review qui risquerait d'être extrêmement désobligeante, je préfère cliquer sur la petite croix.

3/ C'est truffé de clichés, du genre : _Hermione et Draco préfets-en-chef-qui-partagent-un-appartement _ _Hermione (mannequin lingerie 95C) et Severus (Don Juan ténébreux) se percutent au détour d'un couloir et se transforment en chauds lapins. _Là encore, je fais la grimace et je quitte la page sans bruit.

4/ L'orthographe est potable mais la ponctuation est quasiment inexistante, autrement dit, mes yeux rendent l'âme au bout de trois lignes, car ne pas pouvoir repérer le début des phrases ou des dialogues, c'est fichtrement fatiguant.  
>Il m'est arrivé une fois d'envoyer une petite recommandation à ce sujet par MP (je peux comprendre qu'on ait pas envie de recevoir une review de ce genre) et la réponse a été suffisamment incendiaire pour que l'on ne m'y reprenne plus.<p>

5/ Le texte est composé de phrases simples juxtaposées, ce qui n'est pas vraiment du meilleur effet : _Hermione marchait. Il faisait froid. Les Mangemorts avaient envahi Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait peur. Où pouvait être Harry ?  
><em>(Bien sûr, dans certains cas, les phrases courtes peuvent donner un effet stylistique tout à fait convaincant, là n'est pas la question.)

So...

Vous pouvez à présent imaginer mes interrogations et mes doutes; je pense d'ailleurs que si des auteurs passent par là, ils comprendront aisément ce dont je parle.  
>Si votre silence s'explique par les raisons que j'ai citées précédemment, alors, vous êtes sacrément courageux; sans blague, vous avez presque lu entièrement une histoire qui vous ennuie ou qui vous indiffère.<p>

Si, en revanche, l'histoire vous plaît -ce que j'ai l'audace de croire vu le nombre de lecteurs qui ont mis cette fic en alerte- pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, prendre trente secondes pour me dire ce qui vous a motivé à lire jusque-là, ce que vous avez aimé/ ce qui vous a déplu/ ce qui vous interpelle, etc.  
>Bref, inutile de faire un roman, me dire simplement vos ressentis représente déjà beaucoup, et je pense qu'aucun auteur sur ce site ne prétendrait le contraire.<br>Un dernier point, il ne s'agit pas de faire du chiffre : si vous préférez m'envoyer un MP, libre à vous, je ne mords pas!

Sans rancune pour cette petite mise au point ?

À mercredi pour le treizième et dernier chapitre,

Ilda


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à toutes !

L'aventure _Douce Déliquescence_ s'achevant ici, je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont accompagnée durant ces trente-deux mois de publication en dépit des délais parfois honteusement longs.

**Lasiurys**,** Smirnoff**, **khalie**,** Aurelle**, **Oohfemmeluxieuse**,** Ely Malfoy**,** nevermind the bollocks**,** London123**,** Tatsuhei**, **Cynthia**,** Guest**,** TheRedDress**, **imen**,** Letilableue**,** lilou**,** darkwinterpoems**,** Kiwoo, Sscg**,** Matalyx**, et **Elisendre** vous avez toute ma gratitude pour avoir pris le temps de me faire part de vos impressions, pour m'avoir encouragée, bref, merci à vous sans qui cette histoire ne serait que lettres mortes.

Merci également à JKR pour m'avoir gentiment prêté Hermione et Draco (elle le regrette peut-être, d'ailleurs, étant donné ce que je leur ai fait subir.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils se retrouvèrent sur la chaussée éblouissante avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'ils étaient sortis du tribunal. Désorientés, incapables de se rappeler par où ils étaient venus, ils fixaient le trottoir l'air atone. Hébétés.<p>

« Alors, ça y est, c'est fini... » dit Draco en fixant un point imaginaire. « Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore.»

« Ne fais pas cette tête » répondit Hermione avec un sourire de façade « à l'heure qu'il est, ta mère est sûrement en train d'allumer un feu de joie. »

Il réprima un léger rire. « Tout de même...tu ne te sens pas un peu bizarre, toi ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix étrangement calme: « J'ai l'impression qu'un bout de papier vient d'annuler trente ans de ma vie, comme si tout ça n'avait été que du vent... »

Ils avaient signé sans aucune difficulté les innombrables déclarations qui ratifiaient le divorce. Ils avaient signé sans larmes, sans cris, sans injures et sans qu'une seule goutte de sang ne coule.

« On a fait pour le mieux, non ? » demanda Draco en lui jetant un regard en biais. « Peu de couples ont la chance de vivre un divorce aussi paisible que le nôtre...Pour ma part, je suis soulagé que les choses se soient faites à l'amiable...connaissant nos caractères respectifs, j'avais un peu peur que... enfin, tu vois.» conclut maladroitement son ex-mari.

Hermione acquiesça nerveusement et il devina à son visage ostensiblement tourné vers l'autre côté de la rue qu'elle tentait de masquer ses larmes. Il délibéra un instant sur la conduite à tenir -lui poser la main sur l'épaule ? - mais se contenta de rester planté là, se balançant machinalement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Au fait, t'ai-je dis que j'avais mis fin à mon contrat avec Carver ? » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Ah bon ? » Draco parut surpris. « Je pensais au contraire que tu aurais besoin d'écrire, après...après tout ça... » Elle hocha négativement la tête. « Apparemment, je te connais encore moins bien que ce que je croyais. » murmura-t-il.

« Écrire m'aurait rappelé sans cesse nos premières années de mariage et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça...» Sa voix demeura en suspens. « Mon appartement à Eastbourne, notre divorce, » reprit-elle avec un regain d'assurance, « c'est une nouvelle vie maintenant, alors autant que les démons de l'écriture restent où ils sont.»

Tandis qu'elle se mouchait, Draco l'observa avec acuité, l'enveloppant de son regard pénétrant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes notre mariage ? » demanda-t-il brusquement. « Tu crois que c'était une erreur ? »

Il avait baissé les yeux et regardait avec attention le bout de ses chaussures comme si elles détenaient un savoir universel.

Hermione avait beau le connaître depuis trente-deux ans, elle fut presque déstabilisée par cette question qui trahissait tant d'incertitudes. Même le jour de leur divorce, cet homme insaisissable parvenait encore à la surprendre. Elle sourit intérieurement.

« Je...Draco, je... je suis vraiment fière que tu sois le père de mes enfants... On a vécu des moments formidables tous les deux... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir mis tant de temps à reconnaître que nos chemins s'étaient éloignés. Ces derniers mois , que dis-je, _ces dernières années _, on était devenu invisible l'un pour l'autre; je n'étais qu'un meuble de plus dans une maison désertée, et à mes yeux, tu étais devenu un homme plein de secrets qui ne jugeait plus sa femme digne de les partager... »

Elle essuya furtivement une larme.

« Si tu savais combien j'ai pu te détester dans ces moments-là ! Et ce qui me révoltait le plus, c'était de savoir que tous ces ressentiments détruisaient peu à peu notre histoire, de savoir que je m'étais trompée, que finalement, nous étions _comme les autres_ et que nous ne résisterions pas aux ravages du quotidien...Crois-moi, haïr l'homme qu'on a épousé est une sensation que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas quitté plus tôt ? » déglutit péniblement Draco.

« J'ai longtemps gardé l'espoir que... que quelque chose changerait. Et puis, je suppose que je manquais de courage.» Elle haussa les épaules. « Enfin, c'est inutile ressasser tout ça, maintenant. »

Hermione esquissa un pauvre sourire.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il doucement..  
>« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »<br>« Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire taire, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Non, vraiment. On a pris la bonne décision. » affirma-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<br>« Alors, j'en suis heureux.»

Le temps d'un sourire, ils se sentirent incommensurablement soulagés. _Libres_.  
>Une légère brise leur caressait le visage, le mois de Juillet était déjà bien entamé et l'été s'annonçait étonnamment clément. <em>C'est une belle journée pour un adieu,<em> songea Draco.

« J'imagine qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, même si les repas de famille avec Valentina risquent d'être... compromis » reprit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

« Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps un jour, ce ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Je suis étonnée que tu sous-estimes à ce point les rancœurs familiales. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne te rends pas malade, Hermione. Tu ne peux rien changer à ce que tu as dit, alors, à quoi bon te torturer ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je viens de perdre mon mari... je ne tiens pas à perdre le peu de famille qui me reste. »

Il l'attira à lui et la serra précautionneusement dans ses bras. Elle lui parut un peu guindée - cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé le moindre contact ! - mais doucement, elle finit par se laisser aller, sa tête allant même jusqu'à reposer contre son épaule.

« J'ai compris quelque chose grâce à toi » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « J'ai compris que l'amour, aussi fort soit-il, ne faisait pas tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de relâcher leur étreinte.

Elle papillonna des yeux tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre en or blanc -celle que Draco lui avait offert pour ses quarante ans.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai encore un peu de route à faire. »

Il fit un bref signe de tête. « Tu sais qu'on aurait fêté nos trente ans de mariage en septembre ? » demanda-t-il soudain.  
>« Oui, j'y ai pensé l'autre jour. Quand j'étais jeune, je me demandais ce que mes parents pouvaient bien ressentir après tant d'années de vie commune...je suppose que je sais maintenant. »<p>

Draco acquiesça pensivement. « Je suis garé par-là je crois » dit-il en désignant une rue transversale.

« Vas-y, ils vont t'attendre au bureau. D'ailleurs, pour les honoraires de l'avocat, comment veux-tu que l'on fasse ?» s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Laisse, c'est un ami. Il me le doit bien. »

« Entendu. Eh bien...je crois qu'il est vraiment temps d'y aller alors... » Elle parut hésiter quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Bon vent, Draco. Je sais que quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu t'en sortiras toujours. Tâche juste d'être heureux. » conclut Hermione avec un sourire embué.

« Toi aussi. Tu le mérites. » répondit-il à voix basse.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques pas, et, dans un dernier sourire, Hermione disparut.

* * *

><p>Voilà, « ça y est, c'est fini » pour reprendre les mots de Draco.<br>J'espère que celles qui priaient pour un happy-end ne sont pas en train d'aiguiser leurs couteaux, ou de vider une boîte de kleenex ?

Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ce soit une fin horriblement triste, juste un dénouement logique et inéluctable – plusieurs d'entre vous ont remarqué mon souci du réalisme et c'est toujours dans cet esprit que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, en espérant que ce soit convaincant.

D'une certaine façon, Hermione et Draco se sont « redécouverts » dans la lumière du divorce (l'un et l'autre se rendent comptent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur conjoint aussi bien que ce qu'ils imaginaient) de même, leur dernier dialogue est à la fois le plus long et le plus apaisé de toute l'histoire, ce qui, a mes yeux, est lourd de sens.  
>D'ailleurs, peut-être vous en êtes-vous aperçu, ce changement avait été amorcé au chapitre précédent, lors de leur rendez-vous dans un café (lieu neutre qui fait office de transition entre la maison conjugale et la rue devant le tribunal) où la discussion entre les époux oscille entre gène, affection et froideur.<p>

Le défi de cette fic, c'était de dépeindre un couple confronté à sa propre fin, sans qu'il y ait la moindre circonstance aggravante. Pas d'adultère, de trahisons, de meurtre, de menaces de suicide, de conflits liés à l'argent et autres joyeusetés que l'on peut rencontrer dans ce genre de situation; juste un couple des plus banals qui se voit rongé par les doutes et les non-dits.  
>A vous de me dire si le pari est gagné... !<p>

Pour ma part, j'aime à croire que ce dernier chapitre est, d'une façon un peu tordue (typiquement ildaéenne), le plus heureux de tous : les masques sont tombés avec les convenances, il n'est plus question de lassitude et de morosité, de rancœurs et de regrets, juste deux êtres qui ont reconnu leurs erreurs et qui se rendent mutuellement leur liberté, _précisément_ parce qu'ils conserve(ro)nt toujours une forme de tendresse et de respect l'un pour l'autre.  
>D'ailleurs, vous avez vu combien Hermione et Draco se sourient?<p>

Enfin, je voulais que Diana et Valentina, avec leur petite vie parfaite et quelque peu insipide, forment un contrepoint ironique au couple parental qui, lui, se délite et voit ses illusions voler en éclats. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse avoir beaucoup d'empathie pour elles, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
>Sinon, je reconnais ne pas avoir beaucoup creusé le personnage d'Isadora, mais des trois sœurs, c'est sans aucun doute celui qui a l'air (enfin, j'espère) le plus « vrai », non?<p>

Un dernier mot pour conclure, j'avais prévu de longue date que la fin de cette histoire correspondrait à la fin de leur mariage, mais bien sûr, libre à vous d'imaginer une suite si le cœur vous en dit.

Vos avis, quels qu'ils soient, sont attendus avec impatience !

Ilda

* * *

><p>P.S : pour répondre à la question de <strong>lilou<strong>, oui, je vais continuer de publier d'autres histoires – le début de la prochaine, intitulée _Le Mal du siècle, _sera d'ailleurs en ligne pas plus tard que mercredi prochain.  
>En voici le résumé :<p>

_Septembre 1814. _

_Derrière l'or et le marbre se cachent les non-dits et Hermione Granger, jeune gouvernante fraîchement entrée au service de l'illustre famille Snape, va le découvrir à ses dépens alors qu'un monde fascinant – et surtout, un homme – s'offrent à elle. _

_Des brumes anglaises aux vallons verdoyants de Toscane, elle deviendra peu à peu, entre éblouissement et amertume, l'indispensable souffle de vie d'une âme tourmentée et tandis que le passé rôde, dans l'ombre progresse le mal du siècle._

En espérant vous y retrouver nombreux, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée !


End file.
